


Emrys?

by Lunatic_Shipper



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Aithusa isn't crippled, Awesome Gwaine (Merlin), Awesome Merlin (Merlin), BAMF Merlin (Merlin), F/M, Good Mordred (Merlin), Gwaine Being Gwaine (Merlin), Gwaine becomes Aithusa's second dad, Immortal Merlin (Merlin), M/M, Merlin is tired of this shit, Merlin's Magic Revealed (Merlin), So is Mordred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 26,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24147568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunatic_Shipper/pseuds/Lunatic_Shipper
Summary: Shortly before Arthur finishes repealing the ban on magic, a sorcerer appears in Camelot, claiming to be Emrys
Relationships: Gwaine/Merlin (Merlin), Gwen/Arthur Pendragon (background), past Freya/Merlin
Comments: 97
Kudos: 526





	1. The Arrival

It was a normal day in Camelot when they appeared in the throne room. Well, as normal as can be when the ban on magic is being repealed. But back to that in a bit. For now lets start at the beginning.

~~~~

Merlin woke up from a restless sleep that morning. It had taken him hours to fall asleep the night before and he wasn't sure why. He had a good idea though, being fairly sure it was the guilt of hiding his magic from Arthur still. Despite the fact that his views on magic had changed and he was working on bringing it back into Camelot. Even going so far as to search for a Court Sorcerer. But he couldn't bring himself to come clean. Not for fear of death, but because he knew Arthur would be hurt. And Arthur has a tendency to make rash decisions when he's hurt. 

He allows himself to ponder for a few minutes longer before getting up and dressed. It can't hurt to wake the King and Queen on time every now and then. Not that he ever wakes them _late_ mind you. But he rarely wakes them when he should either. Not for laziness sake, but instead to allow them even a few more minutes of sleep before the nightmare that is ruling a Kingdom begins again. Another thing he'd never admit to Arthur, although he's almost certain Gwen has him sussed on that as she used to   
be a servant. 

Once he's dressed he leaves his room and starts making breakfast for him and Gaius. Gaius wakes up once he starts scooping the porridge into two bowls. "Good Morning, Gaius." 

The physician looks over to his Ward. "Good Morning My Boy." He pulls himself off his bed and walks over to the table. "You're up early for once." 

Merlin shrugs slightly as he passes his guardian one of the bowls. "I had trouble sleeping." Gaius watches him silently as he sits down across from him. The two eat their breakfast in silence. Merlin heading to wake the Royals.

Merlin's had to start knocking now, since Gwen became Queen. She has a chambermaid of her own, but it's stayed Merlin's job to wake the King meaning it became his to wake the Queen as well. Not that Elizabeth, Gwen's maidservant, really minds being able to sleep in just that little bit longer. 

He kicks the door gently, his hands full with their breakfast. A result of him not wanting to make two trips to the kitchens. He waits for a second before entering after not getting a response. He places the trays on the table and moves towards the curtains. He takes a glance at the sleeping Royals before tearing open the curtains. Arthur groans at the light before glaring at Merlin. The Warlock ignores the King and instead looks over at Gwen. "I'll go fetch Elizabeth so you can change Gwen." He turns back to Arthur. "Your breakfast is on the table. I'll be back in a few minutes." Arthur just groans and sits up. Gwen smiles at him kindly as he heads for the door.

As promised Merlin is back, with Elizabeth, within 10 minutes. The two had come to a deal shortly after Gwen's coronation that Merlin will fetch Gwen's breakfast with Arthur's and then fetch Elizabeth once he wakes them. The two walk silently towards their destination. 

Once they are dressed, Elizabeth leads Gwen out of the room to begin her day, while Merlin starts telling Arthur everything he has on the to-do list today. 

Only a few hours after dawn, does Leon come find Arthur and Merlin in the council room, just before a meeting. "Sire, a noble from Synlas has requested a meeting with you." Arthur doesn't answer immediately so Leon keeps talking. "He has come unarmed and seems to come in peace. He says he wishes to talk about the changes in law happening in Camelot." 

Arthur nods and heads for the doors. "I will meet with him. Call Gaius, Gwen and the round table." Leon nods and walks back to wherever the noble is waiting. Meanwhile Arthur and Merlin make their way to the throne room. 

They are quickly joined by the other Knights, Gwen entering after. Gaius trailing in last. By the time Leon leads the noble, and whoever came with him, into the throne room Arthur and Gwen are seated on their thrones. The Knights Merlin and Gaius standing near them. 

The noble bows towards the Sovereigns. It is but a few seconds before he starts speaking. "I thank you for meeting with me on such short notice, King Arthur. But I have something, or more accurately, someone that I believe could be of service to you with the coming change in laws." Arthur nods as he listens. Curious as to what he is about to offer. "I have had him in my service for many years, but after talking with him feel he has more to offer you." Merlin watches the noble curiously. His years as Arthur's protector have made him slightly wary of noble's popping up out of the blue. But he can't feel any malicious intent coming from the man.

"I wish to present to you, the great Emrys." 


	2. Worry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur lets the visitors stay for a while and appoints Merlin to serve them, after finally learning of the legend of Emrys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry in advance if any characters are OOC I've tried my best to keep them as close as possible but I might have slipped up  
> in a couple places

Merlin stops breathing for a second. 'He can't possibly be telling the truth.' Suddenly all his years in Camelot flash before his eyes, because if this noble was telling the truth then what had all his sacrifice been for? He feels Lancelot take a small step closer to him, and Gaius's eyes flicker from the noble to him. It takes him a second to talk himself out of his thoughts. Mordred knew who he was the night they met all those years ago. He may have been a child but he was a Druid child, raised on the prophecy of Emrys and the Once and Future King. The thought of Mordred knocks some sense into him so he reaches out to him in his mind. Hoping he can make sense of some of this.

 _'Mordred.... Please tell me I heard him wrong'_  
_'I'm afraid not Merlin. Whoever this noble's friend is. He's claiming_ _to be you'_

Mordred can feel the confusion pouring off of Merlin in waves so does his best to reassure him. _'Merlin, I promise you. He is lying. In one_ _way or another. The Druids have not been mistaken in calling you Emrys_ _all these years'_ Mordred sighs a silent sigh of relief when he feels Merlin become less confused.

Arthur nods on his throne, completely unaware of his servants dilemma. "Very well. I would like to meet this Emrys." Upon hearing Arthur's decision, Merlin can't help himself when he takes a small step closer to Lancelot. It doesn't seem like the Knight minds though, as he just looks over his shoulder at him and sends him a reassuring smile. Merlin calms a little more at the gesture. He isn't even sure what he's afraid of, not sure he even _is_ afraid. But part of him wants nothing more than to hide behind Lancelot forever. "I must apologise, but I haven't yet heard your name." 

The noble looks over to him as if it had completely slipped his mind. "Of course, my apologies Your Highness." Apparently it had. "I am Lord Asla of Synlas." Arthur bows his head in greeting before the doors are opened and Emrys walks inside. 

Merlin tenses behind Lancelot, waiting for him to enter. Not quite being able to determine whether he wants the imposter to look like him or not. It is soon revealed that it doesn't matter what Merlin had decided. This man looks nothing like Merlin and part of him is insulted. Mordred is too by the way he's staring at the man. The man who just entered King Arthur's throne room, looks _nothing_ like him. Not only does the man have green eyes and almost blonde hair. He's smaller than Merlin despite his stodgy build. So basically, he's the exact opposite of Merlin. Especially in the magic department, he can feel the man's magic from where he's stood at the side of the room. 'Emrys' is by no means weak, but he is nowhere close to Merlin's level. In raw power at least, in training he's probably well above him. Merlin watches for a few more seconds as Mordred continues to glare at the man. 

_'Mordred you need to calm down. Right now you're a Knight of Camelot,_ _not a Druid.'_  
_'But Emrys he's trying to claim your title.'_  
_'Yes, and for now he can keep it. You need to keep your own as a Knight_ _of the Round Table.'_  
_'What do you mean he can keep it? Merlin that title is your birthright_ _and you cannot just give it up.'_  
_'I said he can keep it for now. I'll reclaim it once I know what he's_ _after. But you, at least for now, need to calm down.'_

Mordred doesn't respond again but he can see his shoulders relax and thanks him silently for listening to him. Recognising that Arthur is talking to his visitors he tunes back in. "Welcome to Camelot, Emrys. It is my understanding that it is a great honour to stand before you." Part of Merlin wants to laugh at that statement. Another wants to punch the Prat for not being the least bit cautious of the man who waltzed into his castle claiming to be the most powerful Warlock in existence (not that Arthur knows that though). 

"No greater an honour than it is to stand in front of you, King Arthur." That does make Merlin snicker and he has to take a smaller step behind Lancelot before Arthur figures out who it was. Because it could have just as easily have come from Gwaine. Unless he sees the grin forming on Merlin's face. Gwaine must have heard him laugh though as a similar grin is forming on his face as well. But 'Emrys' carries on as if nothing had happened. "I have come to Camelot to offer you my service, My Lord." 

Arthur leans forward in his throne slightly. "What services would those be, Emrys?" Merlin looks between the two carefully. 

Asla answers instead. "Helping you build the land of Albion. Surely you have heard the prophecies, Your Majesty."

Arthur looks over to Merlin's side of the room, towards Mordred and Gaius. The two share a look quickly, making sure not to look back at Merlin. When Mordred takes a step forwards to answer, Merlin sends a short message to him. 

_'I understand you might be angry but don't undermine him yet. Just tell_ _Arthur the prophecy without pointing to his lies.'_

Mordred sends a short nod Merlin's way before speaking. "The prophecies of Emrys and the Once and Future King." Arthur's eyes snap towards Merlin, who is still hidden partially by Lancelot, in curiosity. Having heard those words come from his mouth multiple times. "The prophecies speak of a Warlock with more power than any before him and any who would come after. As well as the Once and Future King who will, with Emrys's help, unite Albion and bring magic back to the land." He turns to the   
visitors. "It is these prophecies you speak of correct?" 

Asla and 'Emrys' nod in agreement. "You know a lot of the prophecies for a Knight. Especially one so young." 

Mordred taps his chest, where his Druid tattoo lies. "I'm a Druid. I was raised on the prophecies of Emrys." He looks over at the fake and Merlin has a mini heart attack. _'Mordred please don't say anything else.'_ Mordred seems to deflate when he hears his plea but he bows slightly to the visitors and steps back. Merlin lets out a sigh of relief as he does so. He suddenly realises that their visit is going to be very stressful, if not just because of finding out why the fake is claiming to be him, because of Mordred's spiking anger towards the fake.

"I would like to speak more with my council about your offer. I hope that doesn't offend you." Asla shakes his head instantly. "I'm glad. Merlin, would you please show them to guest chambers on the east side of the castle before coming back here?" 

Merlin freezes immediately at the idea of having to be so close to the fake, but realises this was always going to happen so nods. "Of course." He shares a look of worry with Gaius as he passes him. "If you'd follow me, My Lords." Our of the corner of his eye he sees Mordred look like he's about to be sick. Probably at that fact that he's bowing his head to a fake. Which to be fair, he isn't very happy about either. Leading the two out of the room he hears the heavy oak doors close behind them.

The three of them walk in silence for a few minutes before 'Emrys' asks him a question. "So, how did you end up as King Arthur's manservant?" 

The hairs on Merlin's neck stand on end once he realises that he's being spoken to and he takes a second to answer. "I saved his life almost 6 years ago now. His father gave me the position as a reward." With that the two visitors go quiet again. It takes them roughly 15 minutes of silent walking to get to where Arthur had told him to set them up. "Here we are My Lords. I hope everything is to your liking." He bows before turning to the corridor. "I must excuse myself to return to my Master." With that he starts down the corridor. Wanting nothing more than to get away from them. 

The two guards outside of the throne room start opening a door for him to enter as he starts walking towards them. He tries to slip in the room unnoticed so as not to halt any conversation happening but he sees that everyone is waiting for him to get up to the group. "What do you think do you think of them, Merlin?" 

Merlin pauses for a second, his magic all over the place. "I think... it can't hurt to have them here for a while. We need to determine he's the real thing after all." He mentally punches himself when he hears the waver in his voice. Luckily Arthur seems to write it off as having ran back here from the east side of the castle. 

But, he can't seem to focus on whatever Arthur is saying to the others. Too focused on trying to reign his magic back in. His magic is fighting him, reacting to his own anger and confusion. It isn't long before he feels Mordred send a wave of his own magic towards him in an attempt to calm him. It works a little bit but he still can't focus. He doesn't manage to regain control of his magic until he feels Gaius's presence in his magic. He takes a deep breath as he feels the mans (admittedly weak) magic try to calm him. Merlin takes a deep breath, forcing his magic back into his veins before sending a wave out to both Gaius and Mordred in thanks. 

He turns his attention to Arthur who has started speaking again. "That's a surprisingly good point Merlin. Are we all in agreement then?" The Knights nod one by one, Lancelot and Mordred slower than the others. He turns to Gaius and Gwen for their confirmation, humming slightly when they both nod in agreement as well. "It's decided then. Merlin, are you up for serving them?" 

Merlin rolls his eyes slightly. "Not like I have a choice." Arthur just stares at him for a second. "Fine. I'll add to my already huge list of chores to tend to two more nobles." He finds the unease of being alone with the fake sneaking back in and stretches his magic through his veins to center himself. With that Arthur ends the session and leaves the throne room with Gwen. 

Before the other Knights start to leave, Merlin slips out of the door as soon as he can. Making a beeline towards Gaius's chambers. He hears, Lancelot excuse himself from the other Knights to follow after him. He doesn't slow down even though he knows he's being followed, now by Gaius as well as Lancelot. He doesn't stop until he's back in the physicians chambers. He lets the door slam behind him as he enters the room, standing still for all of 2 seconds before beginning to pace around the room. Lancelot and Gaius watch him in silence for a second when they finally catch up. Once he's sure the door is closed he looks up at the two of them. Restarting the rant he was having inside his head out loud. "If this guy really thinks he's the real deal. If he really believes that he's me, then where has he been these past 6 years?" He stops for a half second before continuing, more to himself than to the men in front of him. "Where was he when I first arrived at Camelot and saved him. Where was he when Nimueh attacked, or Morgause or _Morgana_. Where was he when Freya and my father died? It's not fair that he gets to have lived in a castle in another bloody Kingdom as a noble rather than being here protecting Arthur at the risk of everything he holds dear! It's not fair...." He drops onto a stool, drained and tired. 

Gaius senses that his ward is finished and takes a step closer. "I know my boy." He steps towards the shelves towards turning to Lancelot. "I'm going to give him a sleeping draft. Would you talk to Arthur and find a way to get him the day off?" Lancelot looks at his friend and nods. 

Merlin looks up at Lancelot as Gaius starts preparing a sleeping draft. "My friend, I know, you're scared of what Arthur will say. But please it won't be good for you to keep living like this. Just think about telling him. If not so we can be rid of this fake, okay?" Merlin sighs but nods softly. "Thank you. I'll go speak to Arthur now, sleep well." 

Merlin speaks up when Lancelot gets to the door. "Hey Lance?" The knight steps away from the door. "Tell Arthur... I mean... It's the anniversary of my, of someone I cared about's death... That should make your job easier if you explain that. In truth it really has been affecting my sleep recently." Merlin thinks softly of the Dragon carving still sat on his bed from where he was staring at it last night. Lancelot gives him a soft smile, knowing he was talking about his father. Before turning back to the door. 

Gaius walks back over to him, having finished the potion. "Balinor would be proud of you." Merlin looks up at him and shrugs slightly. "None of that. You are his son first and foremost, you have done him and Hunith proud." Merlin looks up at him as Gaius stops in front of the stool he's still sat on. "And you know that I'm proud of you too." Merlin smiles a little more. "Now, up to your room, I don't want you collapsing onto the floor after drinking this." He chuckles a little before walking up the steps. 

Once he's seated on his bed, the Dragon moved onto the small desk in the corner, Gaius hands over the potion. "Thank you Gaius. Who knows maybe I'll be able to sleep nightmare free for a bit." Gaius frowns at him slightly. "Sorry. I'm just tired. I haven't had a proper nights sleep in weeks." Gaius nods in understanding, before watching as Merlin downs the potion in one. He takes the bottle back from him just before he drops onto his neglected pillow. 

Gwaine is waiting in the main part of the chambers when he leaves Merlin's room. "I heard Lancelot say you were giving Merlin a sleeping potion. Is he okay?" 

Gaius nods, moving away from Merlin's door. Knowing his magic can fight off sleeping potions quickly without stronger ingredients. "He's fine, Gwaine. Did Lancelot tell you why I gave him one?" Arthur nods. "It's not my place to tell you who, but it affected Merlin a fair bit. With the day coming up, he hasn't been sleeping and I was worried he'd just pass out one day in the corridors. So I talked him into taking a sleeping draught in order to try and get him to rest at least a little bit." 

Gwaine nods slightly before talking. "His dad?" 

Gaius looks at him unsure. "How do you...?" 

Gwaine shrugs slightly. "He told me how he met his dad briefly before he died. He's told me a bit more about him over the years. I remembered it was about this time of year when I overheard Lancelot talking to Arthur." Gaius sighs slightly. "I need to go to training or Princess will have a fit. But tell him I came by when he wakes up okay?" 

Gaius nods his head in agreement as Gwaine heads for the door. "I will do Gwaine." He looks up at Merlin's door before for a few seconds before setting about his own work for the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm drafting 7 chapters of this atm so I'll probably end up uploading them all at once when I'm done


	3. Gwaine knows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin trips up, leading to him telling Gwaine about his magic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate that we got robbed of Gwaine finding out, like Merlin was his first and best friend he wouldn't have cared.

It takes Merlin barely an hour to fight off the sleeping potion. He gets up and heads into the main chamber. "Gaius?" The old man looks up at his Ward as he walks down the steps. 

"How are you feeling, Merlin?" He puts down the potion he was holding and walks over to the boy. 

Merlin shrugs his shoulder slightly. "No nightmare but I think that was the work of the potion rather than a sign that they're going away." He walks further into the room and sits back down on the stool from before. 

Gaius places a hand on his shoulder. "They'll stop in time my boy. They might be a sign that it's time to tell Arthur." 

Merlin sighs as Gaius walks back over to the potion. He assumes it's another, possibly stronger, sleeping potion. "Of course that's what they are. And he's repealing the ban so it's not like I'd be killed but I've kept it from him, and the rest of the Knight's, that I'm scared how they'll react." Gaius turns to look at him, his eyebrow sneaking up his forehead. "Don't give me the eyebrow, Gaius. I'm not saying they'll do anything, but they'll be hurt and with this noble visiting I don't know if now is the right time. And before you say anything of course part of my thinking is fear. I've been trying to keep this secret hidden my entire life. Yes with wavering success, but that's not the point." 

Gaius nods and sits down across from the Warlock. "I'm not going to tell you what to do this time Merlin. I've tried in the past and you either didn't listen to me and it ended badly, or you did and it ended badly. But I will give you some advice, if you want to tell them, and I know you do my boy." Merlin nods in agreement. "Start with Gwaine. He's one of the most travelled among the Knights and cares for you greatly. He's the least likely to judge you for it. I imagine it would be almost impossible. He came by to see if you were okay after overhearing Lancelot telling Arthur, that I'd given you a sleeping potion." Merlin nods along as Gaius talks. "He also knew that it was the anniversary of your father's death." 

Merlin pauses for a second. "Seriously?" Gaius nods softly. Merlin smiles slightly before continuing. "Are you giving me another potion?" 

Gaius nods and moves back over to the table. "I am. Hopefully your magic won't fight this one quite as much and you'll stay asleep for longer."

Merlin chuckles slightly and stands up. "So basically you're going to give me something that could knock out a larger animal?" Gaius chuckles slightly as Merlin stands in front of him. 

Before Merlin can continue speaking there's a knock at the door. "Come in." Gaius answers. 

The door opens and Gwaine walks inside, Merlin faintly thinks how soft the knock was for someone like Gwaine. "Merlin! You're awake!" He turns to Gaius. "I thought you gave him a sleeping potion?" 

Merlin nods as Gaius adds a few more herbs to the potion. He faintly thinks Gaius is making a stronger one than normal in the hopes it will keep his nightmares at bay. "He did, but I fight off sleeping potions quickly, so he's making me another one." 

Gwaine nods slightly, before walking further into the room. "Well how are you feeling?" 

Merlin shrugs a little before grabbing a bunch of herbs out of Gaius's hand. "Not that one!" Gaius looks down at the herb before looking back up at him. "Sorry. It's just the last time you put those herbs in I was out for almost two days." Gwaine raises an eyebrow at the information. Merlin freezes slightly. He knows why it affected him like that. Gaius put it hoping that it would calm his magic. Instead it smothered his magic and Gaius thought he'd killed him for a few minutes until he checked for his breathing. "Um...." Gwaine picked up the herb from where Merlin had dropped it onto the table. 

Merlin watches him carefully and pales when he sees recognition flash in his eyes. "I recognise this herb. It's used to subdue magic isn't it?" Merlin looks over to Gaius and nods his head towards the door. Gaius nods in understanding and walks out of his chambers.

Merlin takes the herb out of his hand and places it on the table. "Okay before you freak out, please let me explain." Gwaine nods silently. He trusts Merlin and him having magic won't change that, but he feels like Merlin needs to explain before he can calm down. "I was born with it. I've had magic my whole life. But I use it to protect people. Or I try to at least." 

Gwaine places a hand on Merlin's shoulder. "Merls. I don't care that you have magic. It's actually really cool. I mean imagine how many pranks we could play on the Princess." 

Merlin laughs slightly before looking up at Gwaine. "So you don't hate me? Don't think I'm a monster?" Gwaine looks like he wants to yell but instead just shakes his head. "Even if I told you that the sorcerer who appeared today is pretending to be me?" Gwaine narrows his eyes slightly probably trying to remember what the sorcerer had said. Merlin decides to help him out. "He called himself Emrys. Protector of the Once and Future King, the most powerful Warlock to ever walk the earth." Gwaine's eyes widen as Merlin talks. "So by association also called himself the Last Dragonlord, tamer of the Great Dragon Kilgharrah, Hatcher of the White Dragon Aithusa, Master of life and Death as well as _technically_ Lord of the Druids. But I'm not too fond of that last title." 

Gwaine stands in silence for a minute before speaking. "You're just allowing him to pretend he's you?" Merlin nods a little as he goes to finish the sleeping potion. "I have a few questions. Firstly is your magic why you fight of sleeping potions?" Merlin nods in affirmation. "Second if Gaius knows about your magic, why does he own magic subduing herbs and why did he put them in one of your sleeping potions?" 

Merlin pours the potion into a bottle as he starts speaking. "He has them on order of the King, Uther would use them to subdue the magic of sorcerers he found. Since Arthur hasn't finished repealing the ban, he technically still has to own them. It was part of the original writing of the law." Gwaine's eyes narrow at the information. "As for your second question. He put them in with the hope that it would stop my magic fighting it off so quickly, so that I would get an actual nights rest. Instead, it subdued my magic as it was meant to but given the nature of my magic it made Gaius think he'd killed me for a few minutes until he checked my breathing and as you heard it kept me knocked out for almost 2 days." Merlin sets to washing the pot once the potion is bottled, still afraid of his plague of nightmares even with the potions help. 

Gwaine tilts his head slightly. "The nature of your magic?" 

Merlin pauses before turning to face Gwaine, shaking the water off of his hands. "My magic is kind of.... alive? Like it's not but it's a part of me more so than any of sorcerer. It's why I'm a Warlock not a sorcerer. Partly also because of the fact that I was born with it. But basically, I _am_ magic. If I stop using it or I'm cut off from it.... well it'd kill me. Well that's not technically true. Cutting me off from it would but stopping using it would just be excruciatingly painful. To the point where I start clawing at my skin." 

Gwaine places a hand on his shoulder. "Arthur doesn't know does he?" 

Merlin shakes his head. "No.... Lancelot does. He found out the first time he came to Camelot. Would've been stranger if he didn't realise honestly. Mordred knows as well. He's a druid. And obviously Gaius and knows." 

Gwaine nods in understanding and walks back over to the table, where the potion lies. Merlin sighs and walks over to it and picks it up. He heads towards his room before turning back to Gwaine. "You won't tell anyone right?" He feels bad for asking, but he needs to know. 

Gwaine shakes his head. "Of course I won't Merlin. It's not my secret to tell." Merlin smiles and heads up into his room, to a hopefully dreamless, or at least nightmare-less sleep. 

For the first time in a while, he dreams of Freya. Dreams of her long black hair, her soft, shy smile and of burning her on the lake of Avalon.


	4. Emrys in Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gwaine tricks Emrys into training with the Knights.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to show how the relationship between Mordred and Merlin could have gone. Like! So much potential! He was no longer the only magic user in Camelot and Mordred was a KNIGHT!
> 
> As well as Gwaine and Lance beating him in a fight

When Merlin wakes the next morning, he is surprised to find no tears after his dream of Freya. He dresses and heads into the main room, to see Gaius up and about. He looks out the window to see that the sun is almost risen. "Shit." 

Gaius chuckles from where he's stood at his bench. "Best get going, Merlin. You're only a few minutes late at this point." Merlin nods and runs out of the room towards Arthur's. 

He knock's on the door, opening it after a few seconds to see Gwen sat at her vanity. She laughs at him slightly as he places their breakfast on the table. "Late night Merlin?" He rolls his eyes slightly before moving to Arthur's side of the bed to wake Arthur. Once Arthur is up and joining Gwen at the table he goes to get Elizabeth. Gwen calls out to him as he reaches the door. "Oh Merlin? Elizabeth asked for today off to visit her mother in the lower town. Tell her the day is hers to do as she wishes with. I can ask for someone else to help me today." Merlin nods and leaves the room. 

"Leave the Queen's handmaiden alone, Gwaine." The Knight turns to look at him, a cheeky smile on his face. Elizabeth looks at him and smiles. As Gwaine moves to his side he passes the news to her. "Gwen said you could have the day off. She'll ask another maid to help her today." She nods happily before turning back towards her room, likely to fetch a cloak or something to keep her warm in the cool morning. 

On the way back to Arthur's chambers, Merlin asks a passing maid if she would help the Queen today. Obviously agreeing quickly, being a former servant herself Gwen is patient with her handmaiden. Unlike a certain Royal Prat. Merlin turns to Gwaine when they get to the door. "You need to get to the training grounds Gwaine, lest Arthur know you were wasting your time this morning." 

Gwaine places a hand over his heart as he turns around. "It's never a waste of my time when I'm with you Merls. But I concede, you're right. I'll see you later when Princess drags you along." 

Merlin chuckles slightly. "You forget, Arthur told me to serve the visitors. I won't be at training for a little while." Gwaine sends him a concerned look which Merlin just waves off as he opens the door. Not that he isn't thankful for his concern but he can take care of himself. 

Merlin gets Arthur dressed before collecting the dishes. "Don't forget Merlin, you're serving Asla and Emrys for the duration of their visit." 

Merlin rolls his eyes as he heads for the door. "Yes Sire, now don't forget that you're meant to be on the training field in a few minutes." Arthur glares at him but Merlin slips out of the room before anything can be thrown at him." 

Making his way to the east side of the castle, he feels his unease growing again. He knocks on Asla's door first, putting off having to be alone with 'Emrys'. When there's no response, he opens the door and enters quietly. "Lord Asla." He seems to wake up quickly and sits up to look at Merlin. "Good Morning Lord. I will fetch your breakfast shortly, I must wake your companion first." Asla nods as Merlin bows and leaves the room. 

He hesitates for a few seconds before knocking on the door. "Come in." 

Merlin steels himself before entering. After all he's faced much scarier things than a fake. He opens the door and forces himself to bow to the man. "Good morning. I will fetch your breakfast for you and be back with it shortly." Emrys just waves him off and Merlin is now more offended than ever at the man who has pretended to be him. 

He delivers 'Emrys' his breakfast first, before excusing himself to deliver Asla his. After collecting the plates and returning them all to the kitchen, he waits outside for the two of them to leave their rooms. "Where is his Majesty this morning?" 

Merlin folds his hands in front of him. "King Arthur is training with his Knights." 

'Emrys' turns to him. "Take us to him." Merlin has to fight the urge to roll his eyes. Instead, bowing to them before turning and walking towards the training grounds. 

When they arrive, a few of the Knights are practising. Arthur is training with Percival, Gwaine with Lancelot and Leon with Mordred. Elyan is stood on the sidelines, seemingly out of breath. Elyan notices them first and walks over to the three of them. He looks from Merlin to the two nobles. "What brings you down here this morning?" 

Emrys looks across the field to where Arthur is disarming Percival. "We wanted to see King Arthur and his Knight's training, so we told Merlin to bring us here." Elyan spares a look down at his friend, frowning internally at the way Merlin rolls his eyes. He assumes they weren't all to polite about it. 

The other Knights notice them and join them quickly. Mordred, Lancelot and Gwaine are quick to stand by Merlin's side. While he's thankful for the support, part of him is annoyed that they know he needs it. Is he really that weak? He shakes that thought out of his head quickly, he needs to stop fixating on the fake so much. He knows why they came over to him. It's because they all know his secret and know the truth about the visitor. In reality he's thankful for them and he knows that. "What brought you down here?" Arthur asks the two. 

'Emrys', of course, is the one to answer. "We wanted to see you and your Knights training." 

Arthur nods in acceptance. Before he can say anything else Gwaine speaks up. "Why don't you join us for a bit? I'd love to see how you fight." Merlin bites back a laugh knowing that he just wants to beat him in a fight after learning that he's pretending to be Merlin. 

Before he can turn down the invitation, Arthur speaks up. "It would be an honour." That seems to get him to agree as he starts nodding his head.

"Very well. I assume it is okay if I use my magic." Arthur nods, the Knights following quickly. The fake nods and pulls off the cloak he was, for some reason, wearing and all but throws it at Merlin. "Hold my cloak." Merlin catches it and contemplates setting it on fire for a second, before bringing himself back in order. Although from the look of it, Mordred was having a similar if not the same thought. He shakes his head slightly, reconfirming he isn't to do anything. Not yet at least. 

He sees Mordred sigh but nod slightly in resignation. Gwaine has a dangerous glint in his eye that Lancelot catches onto. He turns to look at Merlin again, silently asking him whether or not he knows. Merlin just nods as he looks back over to Gwaine. Hoping that Gwaine won't try anything to extreme. 

_'Mordred please tell Gwaine not to embarrass him to much.'_  
 _'Why? Does he not like him?'_  
 _'Not anymore. He found out about my magic yesterday. So I came clean_ _and told him the truth. I think he now wants to beat him into the_ _ground'_  
 _Fine, I'll tell him-'_  
 _'Thank you'_  
 _'But please tell me you will put him in his place at some point?'_

Merlin nods when Mordred turns to look back at him. 

_'I will Mordred. Just not right now.'_  
 _'Fine'_  
 _'By the way, he's going to be fighting with magic isn't he?'_  
 _'Yes?'_  
 _'Well I'm pretty sure you have it too. Why don't you use it? Don't beat_ _him. But I wouldn't be opposed to you embarrassing him a little bit. I'm_ _sure Gwaine will do it anyway, so might as well let you in on the fun.'_  
 _'Really?'_  
 _'Really. Just don't beat him.'_  
 _'I can deal with that.'_

Arthur goes against him first. He last a good while before knocking him down on his back. Merlin smirks slightly, this fake couldn't touch his own power level with a lance pole. 

Elyan goes next and gives up a good fight, but gets tripped over a root that grows underneath his feet. 

Percival follows Elyan, his build must have intimidated 'Emrys' as he doesn't put up much of a fight and bows out quickly. 

Lancelot follows Percival, he may be an honest Knight but he apparently doesn't like this man, for obvious reasons, as he jumps forwards and places his sword at the man's throat. He catches Gwaine's smirk from across the field and feels one of his own forming. 

Leon steps up but the sorcerer must have been feeling embarrassed after Lancelot's win as he doesn't waste much time before stealing Leon's sword from his hand. 

Gwaine stands in front of the man next. His sword held loosely in his grip, almost daring him to take it. He stalks towards the sorcerer, effectively freaking the man out. He lashes out with his magic, Merlin can't help but use his own to pull Gwaine away, knowing he'd make it look as if he dodged. A few seconds later and his sword was resting above the man's heart. As he steps away he sends a smirk in Merlin's direction who returns it easily.

When Mordred steps up he pushes a bit of mind speak towards him. _'Remember. Don't beat him.'_ Mordred turns over to look at him slightly before nodding. Gwaine and Lancelot catch the interaction so he just nods towards the two, silently telling them to watch. Before Mordred can make a move, 'Emrys' lashes out with his magic. It hits Mordred who didn't dodge in time, but he returns in kind. Sending his own blast of power towards the man. It knocks him off balance, apparently having forgotten that he's a Druid. Merlin watches Arthur for his reaction, but he just seems impressed. A group of roots head for Mordred's legs but he burns them just before the reach him. When 'Emrys' takes a step closer, Mordred swings out with his sword causing him to jump back. Adhering to Merlin's wishes though, it isn't long until he is knocked to the ground. 

Merlin hands the cloak back when the sorcerer asks for it. Still trying not to laugh at how little effort Mordred had put into his spells. "Mordred, can anyone learn magic?" 

Mordred looks over to the King before shaking his head. "I'm afraid not my Lord. But if any of the Knight's where able I'd guess it would be Lancelot, Gwaine and Elyan." Arthur nods his head before asking for an explanation. "I'm not sure why I get the feeling from Lancelot and Gwaine. But for Elyan it could be because of when he was possessed by the Druid boy. I'm not saying the boy's magic stayed with him, but the ability for it may have."

Arthur nods slightly before tilting his head again. "The ability?"

Mordred flounders for a way to explain it so Merlin pipes up from the sidelines. "Not everyone has the ability to learn magic." Arthur turns to his manservant, not too surprised to find it's him that had piped up. "Magic is in all living things. Men, Animals even the ground we walk on. It's a force that flows through people like air, but not everyone can access it. And not everyone can access it to the same level. Take for instance Mordred and, Lord Emrys." He bites his lip slightly at the way he has to call him. "One of them is more trained in the art of magic than the other, as a result one of them is more powerful and has a better ability for magic." He smiles at Mordred as he speaks so he knows he's being praised. Mordred smiles at him when he catches on. Arthur just nods his head in acceptance before calling an end to the training.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished drafting the completed chapters so I'll start uploading them now


	5. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin tells Gwaine about Freya, and something else.

Gwaine decides to spend his free time with Merlin that night, which honestly came as a surprise to neither of them. It does however come as a surprise to the Warlock, when he gets the urge to tell Gwaine about Freya. But by the time he can rethink it Gwaine is already looking over to him. He decides instead to go about the question gently. Unsure how he would react after hearing how she died. But Gwaine knows everything else at this point. It's only fair that he knows about the only woman he's ever loved. "Have you ever been in love before?" Gwaine looks over to him from where they're cramped up in Merlin's room. "Don't give me that look, I know what you're like but there's a reason I'm asking." 

Gwaine looks away for a second, thinking. "I have." He looks back at Merlin, gesturing for him to continue. 

Merlin takes a breath before talking. "I have as well. With a Druid girl called Freya. It didn't last long but I cared for her. She was cursed, to turn into a monster at night." Gwaine watches him carefully, having a bad feeling that he knows where this story is going. "She couldn't stay here so I was going to leave with her. But before I could get her out, night fell and she transformed. I watched Arthur stab her and found her back in the catacombs where I hid her. I took her to the lake of Avalon and burned her." He hesitates before continuing. "I did love her but.... I think, well I don't think but I'll use that for now, I think I've fallen in love with someone else. And part of me feels like I've betrayed her." 

Gwaine turns to look at him again, the anger from having heard that Arthur had killed her slowly draining. "Merls, anyone you fell in love with must be brilliant. I highly doubt she'd think that you'd betrayed her." Merlin smiles at him. "So, who is it that drew your attention?" 

Merlin looks at him. He may have fallen in love with Gwaine, but well, Gwaine isn't exactly known for being tied down. "Guess. If you guess correctly I'll tell you." 

Gwaine nods slightly. "Alright well, I'll get the obvious ones out of the way. Gwen." Merlin shakes his head fiercely. "Arthur?" 

"You really think if I was in love with the Royal Prat I'd lead up to that by telling you about how he killed Freya?" 

Gwaine nods in acceptance before continuing. "Mordred?" He shakes his head. "Lancelot." Merlin sticks his tongue out at him. "Elyan?" A shake of the head. "Percival?" He hopes he's wrong, he doesn't want Merlin to be in love with the Knight he's closest to. He almost lets out a sigh of relief when he shakes his head again. "Leon?" Merlin just rolls his eyes at that one. Gwaine hesitates for a second, because if it wasn't one of the Knights, than it had to be one of the servants.... Unless.... Does Merlin feel the same way about him? He looks over to him and blinks a couple times. Merlin stares at him trying to see if he'd caught on yet. 

"Merlin.... Do you love me?" 

Merlin laughs a little, though Gwaine can tell it's fake, a safety measure to try and save his feelings. He nods a little when Gwaine doesn't say anything else. "I understand if you don't feel the same. I couldn't ask anyone to love a monster like me." 

Gwaine shakes his head. "Don't even try it with that. Merlin you are the most amazing man I've ever met. How could I not love you?" He pulls Merlin into a tight hug. His heart stopping when Merlin fists his hands into Gwaine's shirt. "I don't mean to sound insensitive, but why did you tell me about Freya?" Merlin tightens his hold before letting go. 

He leans away from Gwaine's hold. Something the Knight can mourn only for a second before Merlin is talking. "Well.... I've known for a while that I love you. But I didn't want to hide the fact from you that I've loved someone before. I know it sounds stupid, but Freya didn't exactly disappear after her death. She became the Lady of the Lake, and she's helped me out since. I didn't want to hide that from you on the slim chance that you felt the same. Because, I may not love her like that any more but I do still care for her." He averts his eyes after he stops talking. Awaiting Gwaine's response. 

He doesn't say anything for a while, just grabs onto Merlin and pulls him back into a hug. "Thank you Merlin. I appreciate that you thought of me." He pulls back slightly to smile down at Merlin. "It never ceases to amaze me how kind you are Merlin." Looking at down at Merlin, he's overwhelmed with an urge to kiss him. The decision is taken from him when Merlin takes the initiative and closes the small gap between them. "I can't wait to annoy Arthur." Gwaine states as they pull part. 

Merlin shakes his head slightly. "Can you not for a little bit. At least until I figure out what's going on with that fake. Then you can annoy him all you want okay?" Gwaine nods with a slight sigh. "You can try to annoy Lance and Mordred though." Gwaine smirks slightly and grabs his hand. "Just not right now. Let me sleep." Sighing slightly, the Knight lets go of his hand and stands up, ready to go back to his own room. 

"Hey Gwaine?" The Knight turns back to look at him from the door. "You know that Dragon I told you about? Aithusa the one I hatched?" He nods slowly. "When I get a minute to go call her, would you like to meet her?" 

Gwaine smiles brightly and walks back over to him, giving Merlin a quick kiss. "I'd love to meet your daughter, Merlin." Merlin rolls his eyes, gives Gwaine a kiss on the cheek before he leaves to go to his own room. Merlin has a feeling that there will be a stop on the way to either Mordred or Lancelot's room. Maybe both if he was feeling more braggy than usual, which he assumes is the case. 

He's proven right when a candle mark later, Mordred is congratulating him with a smirk that Merlin can here in his voice. 

The next morning he runs into Lancelot, who congratulates him as well. A smile forming that Merlin can tell means he wants to tease him about how long it took him to admit his feelings, but he doesn't. Doesn't have to either, his expression says more than enough about what he wants to say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So originally this was going to be shipless for Merlin except the past Freylin. But my love for Merwaine whacked me over the head and ran away with my story. I also 100% thank and blame my friend for allowing them to do so when I asked her whether it should be Merwaine or not. She is an enabler.


	6. Concern

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin seeks Gaius's council to tell him that he's jumping to conclusions.  
> Unfortunately that doesn't happen.

A week passes since their arrival in Camelot. The ban on magic is almost repealed. With the approaching date, Merlin is growing more worried that he knows what 'Emrys's' goal is. He decides to talk to Gaius shortly after coming to his conclusion in the hopes that he would tell him that he's jumping to conclusions. 

Merlin asks him during dinner, it's when most of these conversations seem to happen so it seems fitting to keep the tradition. "Gaius is there any chance that he's here in hopes of becoming Arthur's Court Sorcerer when the law is finally repealed? He came here only a week before it happens after all." Merlin drops his spoon into his bowl as Gaius looks up at him. 

He doesn't answer for a second, hoping Merlin was overthinking things again. But he's right, the timing is far too specific. "I fear you may be right Merlin. Which means you need to tell Arthur the truth. Unless you want him to stay here forever." Merlin pales at the thought, which causes Gaius to chuckle slightly. 

They eat in silence for a minute before there's a knock on the door. Merlin gets up to answer it, to be greeted with the other 3 who know his secret in the other side. Lancelot and Mordred enter first, Gwaine following with a quick squeeze to Merlin's arm. Gaius notices the gesture and raises an eyebrow at them. Gwaine laughs happily when Merlin just raises his own in response. The physician backs down with a nod of approval directed at Gwaine who joins the others at the table. Merlin closes the door before taking a seat between Gwaine and Mordred. "So, care to tell us why you're here?" 

Lancelot nods from where he's sat beside Gaius. "We fear that your imposter has come to Camelot just to earn the title of Court Sorcerer. The timing of his arrival is too specific." 

Merlin nods in agreement. "But I can't exactly prove that he isn't who he says he is." They all just raise their eyebrows at that, staring at me accusingly which is fair. "Okay I could. Most likely it would be   
quite easy." 

"Then why haven't you?" Merlin sighs in response to Mordred's question. He knows the young Knight must be growing sick of having to respect the visitor as he would Emrys, him. 

"I'm scared alright. Arthur has lost everyone he loves to magic. Yes he's repealed the ban and is looking for a Court Sorcerer. But I'm not sure he could handle finding out another person lied to him. For years at that." He sighs again and drops his head into his hands. Gwaine places a hand on his shoulder and rubs his thumb back and forth. Merlin looks at the four of them before making his mind up. "I'm telling him. I'm getting sick of this fake and everything is going to come to a head soon. Better he finds out I have magic at all before finding out I'm powerful enough to warrant someone pretending to be me." He stands up from the bench and the Knights stand as well. "I'll be okay on my own." Gwaine looks like he wants to disagree but Lancelot holds an arm out to keep him in place, nodding softly to Merlin as he turns to the door again. 

The walk to Arthur's chambers doesn't take quite as long as he hoped. After hesitating for a few seconds he knocks on the door. This one time he does wait for a response before entering. When he does, Arthur looks up in shock when he sees who entered. Gwen walks out from behind a changing screen and for a second Merlin hesitates in his decision. "No, it's fine. It doesn't change anything she'd find out anyway..." He looks back up at Arthur, as calmly as he can manage right now. "I need to tell you something." Arthur looks up properly from whatever he was writing. "I have magic." 

Arthur blinks a few times in silence as Gwen gasps quietly. "Why didn't you tell me?" 

Merlin answers quickly. "I wanted to. I've wanted to many times, even before you started repealing the ban. Before you even became King. But at those times you'd lost so much to magic and weren't accepting of it and I wasn't sure how you'd react to a 'betrayal'. Then once you started repealing the ban I was just so used to hiding my magic from you that I was too scared to let go of the secret." 

Before Arthur can reply Gwen was in front of him pulling him into a hug.Arthur lets out a slight laugh from his desk. "Calm down Merlin. I'm not angry. Thank you for telling me." Merlin smiles and nods in response before turning to the door. "Oh I may have forgotten to tell you this morning, but in 3 days, one day after the ban is lifted I'm going to hold a round table meeting to find and appoint a Court Sorcerer. Let Gaius know for me would you?" Merlin nods silently and leaves the room. 

He gets through two corridors before having to lean against a wall and letting out a sigh of relief before he shakes out of his skin. He just about manages to get back to Gaius's chambers before his magic leaks out in excitement. He walks inside and before the room's occupants can ask him how it went his magic leaks out, spreading across the room. It tidies the papers Gaius was looking at that afternoon, extinguishes and relights all the candles before returning to him. Once his magic is finally back inside his container he finally drops his arms from where they were held against his chest. Gaius walks towards him to check him over quickly. He allows him to do so. "I take it went well then." 

Merlin just nods as he looks up to his friends. "Gwen was there as well so she knows too. I must have been shaking even before I left cause she hugged me almost the second I had finished speaking." Lancelot and Mordred leave soon after he gets back, seeing that their friend is okay. Gwaine pauses at the door when Merlin calls out to him. "I don't think I'll be sleeping for a while and I should probably check up on Aithusa. Want to meet her?" Gwaine nods eagerly while Gaius just rolls his eyes at the two. 

As Merlin gets it to the door, jacket in hand. Gaius looks between the two before letting out a sigh. "Just make sure you're back in time alright?" Merlin nods before leading Gwaine out. 

Merlin looks over to him after a few steps. "You sure you want to come with me?" 

Gwaine nods quickly. "If she's important to you, she's important to me. And seen as you hatched her, I assume she is important." Merlin nods in agreement. "Then lead the way." Merlin smiles and leads him through corridors towards the lower parts of the castle. "Where are we going, Merlin?" 

Merlin laughs before responding. "You think we're leaving the castle through the main gate? Gwaine we're going to see a Dragon, that would be stupid and could endanger her." Gwaine stares at him for a second. Merlin laughs again and grabs his hand, pulling him down another corridor. "Come on Gwaine." After a few corridors, they hear a group of Knights. Merlin freezes for a second and looks up at Gwaine. "Sorry, force of habit." Gwaine holds his hands up in a calming gesture. Merlin nods slightly, before turning down another corridor.

When they get down into the catacombs, Merlin picks up a torch and lights it with a look. "That is so cool." Merlin blushes from the praise, but doesn't say anything as he continues walking. Gwaine laughs at his reaction before following him. When they get to the bars at the end of the passage, he passes the torch over to Gwaine. 

He holds a hand out in front of him. " _Tospringe_." The gate opens and Merlin exits through the hole before looking back at Gwaine, who is staring at Merlin in awe. Merlin allows him to stare for a second before he snaps out of his trance. Once he's out of the tunnel, Merlin pushes the bars back into place. When he turns around, Gwaine is still staring at him. He wraps his arms around himself subconsciously. 

Gwaine steps forwards and uses his free arm to pull him into a hug. "I love you." Merlin blushes instantly, the colour spreading from the tips of his ears to the top of his collarbones. 

The Warlock pulls away from him slightly. "Why are you saying that all of a sudden?" He takes the torch from Gwaine and that arm is wrapped around his waist with the other. 

Gwaine shrugs and places a kiss to Merlin's forehead. Silently begrudging the few inches of height Merlin has on him. "Cause it's one thing for you to tell me about your magic, and everything it encompasses. But to use it in front of me without hesitating and trusting me enough to introduce me to a bloody Dragon. A baby one at that! It's amazing." 

Merlin smiles, pulling out of the embrace. "I love you too Gwaine." With that, he extinguishes the torch and places it by the bars. Before heading into the trees towards where Aithusa's cave is. Gwaine notices the slight blush of embarrassment and smiles for a second before following after him. 


	7. Aithusa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gwaine meets Aithusa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter ran away with me because of my love for Dragons so it *might* jump around a little bit but I think I managed to fix it

The two walk in silence for a little while. Merlin navigating through the darkness like he could do it in his sleep. Part of Gwaine thinks he could. Gwaine however couldn't, so he makes sure to stick close to Merlin. When Merlin turns around to talk to him, he assumes they're getting close. "Aithusa has never met another human bar me before. So I'm not sure how she'll act. Knowing her she'll probably act the same as always but I feel I should warn you just in case." Gwaine nods in understanding as Merlin smiles and turns back around. 

A few minutes after Merlin's warning he stops walking and turns to face him again. "We here?" Merlin nods slightly. Gwaine takes a couple steps closer to him. "Merls, hey. If you've changed your mind that's fine. I can imagine it's not easy to introduce a baby Dragon to someone. If you want me to leave I won't judge you for a second." 

Merlin shakes his head immediately. "No!" He pauses for a second. "No, it's not that. I really want you to meet her. But like you said it's a little hard for me. Technically I shouldn't have even been able to hatch her. Her egg was in an abandoned castle it was meant to be destroyed. I told Arthur it _was_ destroyed after the castle fell. I would've betrayed my instincts then if I had let her die. But as much as I hate it, even though I trust you so much. And I want you to meet her, it's betraying my instincts again to introduce her to another person. She's so young, she can't even hunt for herself and besides Kilgharrah she's the last of her kind." Merlin takes a deep breath and steps into the cave, pulling Gwaine in by the wrist. When they get to the back of the cave, Merlin lets go of Gwaine's wrist. "I'm sorry. I want you to know that I trust you with my life. But I'm just not used to being so open about things like my magic and Aithusa." 

Gwaine nods and grabs Merlin's hand. "I know you trust me Merlin, or else you wouldn't have told me about your magic, or Freya, or Aithusa. Any of it really." Merlin smiles at him brightly. 

With that smile planted firmly on his lips Merlin turns around to face the cave wall, placing both hands on it. " _Eorðe ac stanas hiersumaþ me. Ic can stanas tobrytan. Hiersumaþ me._ " With a flash of gold, the wall crumbles into pieces, falling before Merlin, who turns around and shoots Gwaine a grin. Once both of them are further into the cave, Merlin turns around to the pile of rubble. " _Eorðe ac stanas hiersumaþ me_." Another flash of gold and the wall pieces itself back together. Gwaine shoots him a look and Merlin just shrugs. "The first time I visited her after bringing her here, she escaped when I didn't repair the wall." He looks around the cave and lights the two torches on the wall. "Speaking of.... where is that little Dragon?" He looks around the room, checking for a flash of white.

He sees her hiding in the corner after a few seconds. "Hey Aithusa. How have you been girl?" Aithusa sneaks towards him slowly, shooting curious glances towards Gwaine, who hasn't moved from the entrance, but the look on his face tells him he's not doing it out of fear but in an attempt to not freak out Aithusa anymore. "Hey you don't need to worry about him. That's Gwaine, remember? I told you about him." Aithusa sneaks closer to Merlin, her tail wrapping around his legs.

She looks up at Gwaine curiously. "Strength?" Merlin chuckles slightly, but nods in agreement. "Consort?" Merlin blushes a bright red but nods again. Aithusa pads towards Gwaine, who allows her to sniff at him. It doesn't take long for her to warm up to him.

Merlin chuckles when she curls around his feet. "I see how it is, I bring Gwaine round and you don't even greet me." She croons and runs back over to Merlin, who smiles down at her and strokes her head. "It's okay, he's very handsome so I can let you off. But don't even think about greeting Arthur before me okay? That is against the rules." Aithusa nods, in understanding. Seemingly taking his words seriously, and the whole scene makes Gwaine laugh. 

Merlin looks up at him when the first laugh escapes and he tries to fight the following laughs down, but it doesn't work and he has to wait for them to subside. When they do he takes a few breathes before he talks. "Sorry. This is just really strange and I was imagining how the Princesses face would look if he saw you talking to a Dragon, telling it not to ignore you." Merlin starts laughing as well, the image easily entering his head. 

After a few seconds he shakes his head to stop the laughs and holds out his hand. "Come here." Gwaine takes his hand and allows himself to be pulled to the floor where Merlin is sat with the Dragon. Merlin doesn't let go of his hand, instead he rests it on Aithusa's head. Her eyes flicker up to look at Gwaine. After a second she pushes her head further into his hand. "She wants you to stroke her." When Gwaine hesitates, he rests a hand under her chin and scratches her gently. "You can either stroke her or scratch her, she likes both. But her scales are still quite soft, for a Dragon's at least." Gwaine chuckles slightly, leave it to Merlin to spoil a Dragon. But he complies to what Aithusa wants and strokes her head a few times. "How are you Aithusa?"

She looks up at him slowly. "Hungry." Merlin sighs but nods his head, before standing up. Aithusa follows him, throwing off Gwaine's hand in the process. "Hunting?" 

Merlin nods again and walks over to the wall. "Hunting. I'm going to have you try and catch something on your own okay?" Aithusa nods excitedly. "Let's go then, just please, please don't run off this time. "Without waiting for a response Merlin utters the spell to destroy the wall. "We're not going too far so I'll leave it like this." He leads Gwaine and Aithusa out of the cave. After taking a few sniffs of fresh air, Aithusa looks back at Merlin. "Go on. I'll wait here for you. If you can't catch anything come back and I'll help you." She nods in understanding before running off into the trees. 

"You'll help her? I thought you hated hunting." Gwaine looks from Merlin to Aithusa's retreating form. 

Merlin raises an eyebrow at him. "Gwaine, I'm from a small farming village. How do you think I would have survived if I didn't hunt? No, I'm okay with hunting for food. What I hate is hunting for sport. Which is why I always scare away game whenever Arthur drags me on one of his hunts." Gwaine laughs slightly before humming in agreement. 

Gwaine wraps an arm around Merlin's waist and brings him into a hug. They stand in a comfortable silence until Aithusa comes running back into view. She has blood dripping from her fangs and smeared on the white scales of muzzle. Gwaine is terrified for a second, not of her, but of the sight she creates. Merlin doesn't seem to care himself though, or he's used to it, as he just unties his neckerchief and starts walking towards her. She bounds around his feet for a few seconds, beaming with pride. He laughs at her for a few seconds, before beckoning her to sit. She does after a few seconds and allows him to wipe her scales, he doesn't bother with her fangs. "I'm so proud of you Aithusa. You'll be strong and old enough to protect yourself soon. This is your first successful hunt after all." Aithusa gives Merlin, what Gwaine assumes is a smile, the blood on her fangs gleaming like her scales. "Had your fill?" She nods. "Alright then. Let's get you back." She seems to shrink at the sound of going back. "I know you're not fond of it, but if you can keep this up I'll feel safe letting you protect yourself okay?" Aithusa nods a little firmer.

"Hey Aithusa, think of it this way." The young Dragon looks up at Gwaine. "It shows how much he cares about you. Doesn't that make you feel a little bit better about staying there?" Aithusa seems to think about his words for a second before beginning to walk towards the cave. 

Merlin looks over to Gwaine. "Thank you, Gwaine. I don't like keeping her there. It's a little to reminiscent of the Kilgharrah's cave but it really is for her own good." He looks over at Aithusa. "Aithusa!" She stops and looks back at them. "Stretch your wings while you can okay?" She nods, gives another of her smiles before stretching her wings out.

When they get back into the cave, Merlin scratches Aithusa's head before walking back to the wall. "I'll see you soon okay?" She nods before looking up at Gwaine. 

"Strength?" She prods towards the Knight, who leans down slightly to stroke her head. 

Merlin smiles at the sight. "I'll bring him next time as well." He looks up at Gwaine quickly. "Assuming you want to come again." Gwaine smiles at him brightly in way of answering. "There you go Aithusa. Gwaine will be with me next time too." 

Gwaine leaves the cave first, waiting outside for Merlin to fix the wall again. "Ready to go back?" The Warlock nods and follows Gwaine's lead back to the castle. 

Gaius is still up when Merlin gets back in. Most likely waiting for him to get back. "Aithusa caught her own food today!" 

Gaius lets out a soft laugh at his Ward's enthusiasm. "I'm sure you're very proud of her but you need to get some sleep." He points up to Merlin's room. 

Merlin nods before heading towards his door. "Oh by the way, Arthur told me to tell you about the Round Table meeting in 3 days." Gaius just nods his head as Merlin enters his room. 

He has his first nightmare free sleep in months that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just think these two would get along
> 
> Also all the chapters I've finished have been uploaded now, I'll write the next as quick as I can but please be patient with me


	8. Considering and Concern

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The three Knights meet, and decide whether or not to interfere between Merlin and the fake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Merwaine fluff to feed us starving shippers

The two Knights join Lancelot in his room when Arthur finally let them out of training. Merlin has been running around after the visitors since waking Arthur and the only glimpses they've caught of him have been worrying. Gwaine drops onto one of Lancelot's chairs as Mordred and Lancelot perch on the end of the bed. "Mordred has Merlin told you anything about his plans to deal with this fake?" 

The Druid sighs as he shakes his head. "Unfortunately not. I don't even know if he has a plan." They sit in silence for a few seconds before Gwaine's stomach grumbles. It causes the other two to start laughing while Gwaine crosses his arms over his chest defiantly. "I think before we start discussing, we should get some food in us." 

Nodding in agreement Lancelot heads for his door. "I'll go grab us some food from the kitchens. Hopefully if I run into Merlin I can convince him to take a break. I have no doubt he hasn't eaten since this morning."

Gwaine hums in agreement as he leaves the room. "If he even ate this morning that is." Mordred raises his eyebrows for a second. Seemingly forgetting about Merlin's utter lack of care for himself. "Trust me, I've seen him run around for weeks with maybe 3 meals total to keep him going." With that the two fall into a companionable silence, both content to wait for Lancelot to get back. Both hoping he runs into Merlin so that the Warlock with even get a few minutes of reprise. 

When Lancelot walks back in with 2 full plates in his arms and a servant following him, that definitely isn't Merlin, they seem to become more determined to help Merlin. Or to at least get Merlin to help himself. Once the plates and jugs of water are placed on the table, Lancelot dismisses the servant with a word of thanks, he bows to the three before leaving his room. 

The silence stretches as they eat. All too busy appreciating the ice cold water to say anything. Gwaine, unsurprisingly is the one to break the silence. Exhaling after a long swig Gwaine almost slams his cup onto the table to get the Knights attention. "So, are we going to do it for him? Or just give him a push to doing it himself?" He steals a piece of bread as he waits for one of them to answer. 

"I don't think we should do it for him. As annoyed as I am at this man, which believe me is a lot." Mordred pauses to rub his Triskellion, his anger climbing again. "This is for Merlin to deal with." 

Lancelot nods in agreement, placing his own cup down. "I agree. Besides if we did do something, despite Merlin _specifically_ telling us not to he'd be annoyed. Rightfully so." Gwaine frowns at the two, knowing that they're right but not wanting to accept that they just have to wait for Merlin to finally tell that fake to leave. "Gwaine, I understand why   
you want to take action yourself. But it wouldn't be fair to take it from Merlin, he's the one suffering the most right now. Besides he can take care of himself." Gwaine raises an eyebrow at him questioningly. "I'm not saying that he does. I'm just saying that he's _capable_." 

Having finally reached a conclusion, they sit in silence for a few seconds. Mordred stands up to leave first. "I'm going to get some rest. My arms are killing me and I just want to lay down." 

Gwaine huffs out a laugh and stands as well. "I'm gonna get some rest as well." Lancelot looks up at him. "No, I'm not going to go straight to Merlin." Lancelot doesn't let up his stare so Gwaine sighs in resignation. "Okay, yes I'm going to get some rest now because I'm going to check up on Merlin later to make sure he gets some rest. We all know he isn't sleeping properly." 

Lancelot finally drops his stare, a smile taking it's place. "Thank you. I'm sure Merlin will fight you but he needs it." Gwaine nods and heads out the door, leaving Lancelot to collapse onto his own bed. 

It's early evening once Merlin finally escapes the visitors, serves Arthur and Gwen their evening meal and gets Arthur ready for bed. Which Merlin thinks is sort of incredible he still couldn't do himself. But because of it, by the time he gets back to the Physicians chambers that night part of him feels like he could collapse. "I'm back Gaius." 

The Physician looks up to face his apprentice. "He had you running around all day didn't he?" 

Merlin sighs heavily as he drops onto the bench. "I swear he's worse than Arthur! At least Arthur only does it cause he's a prat. This guy has to be doing it to be cruel." Gaius just watches his ward sadly before handing over a bowl of stew. Merlin heats it back up with a glance before digging in. Sending a thankful look up at Gaius as he starts eating. 

Gaius sits down across from him. "Well hopefully he'll be gone soon." He levels Merlin with a look who just sighs and continues eating. He knows he'll have to tell him the truth soon. But after having someone pretend to be him, he isn't completely sure that Arthur will believe him. 

As Merlin starts finishing off his stew, Gwaine walks into the room. "How are you Merlin?" He sends Gaius a smile so as not to be rude as he sits down by Merlin's side. 

Merlin pushes his bowl away and looks up at Gwaine. "I wanted to set about 5 different things on fire today. If that doesn't explain how my day was I don't know what will." Gwaine frowns and wraps an arm around Merlin's waist, tracing circles on his side. 

"You should get some sleep Merlin." The Warlock sighs and leans into his Knight.

"And I suppose that's why you're here? To make sure I actually go to sleep?" 

Gwaine nods, turning slightly to face Merlin. "For me? I have little doubt that you'll be running all over the castle again tomorrow." 

Frowning slightly, but unable to deny Gwaine anything, Merlin stands up from the bench. "Alright fine. Night Gaius." Gaius smiles as Merlin trudges up the steps to his room. Gwaine follows him after a second, determined to make sure he actually sleeps.

Merlin has dropped his jacket and neckerchief in the corner when Gwaine walks in. He pulls his shirt off to change it to a lighter one. What he sees surprises him, even though it probably shouldn't at this point. "Merlin...." He turns to face Gwaine as he pulls the shirt on. Giving Gwaine a look at the huge burn scar on his chest. 

Merlin looks down at his chest as he pulls at the edge of the shirt. "Not now Gwaine." The Knight nods in acceptance. He well knows that every scar has a story, lame though it may be. And from the looks of them, Merlin's scars have stories behind them. Especially the one that looked to be a Serket sting. A black spot with dark vines spreading out   
from it. Merlin looks at him for a few seconds. "Thank you." He sits on his bed and holds a hand out for Gwaine. "I have to be up early to wake Arthur, but you can stay if you want. It's not like you don't have to be up as well." Gwaine gives him a smirk but lets Merlin pull him down.

He kicks off his boots quickly, and allows Merlin to curl into him. "Goodnight Merlin." 

Merlin pulls back slightly to smile at him. "Night Gwaine. I love you." He tucks himself back into Gwaine's arms. 

Gwaine readjusts his hold, letting his head rest on top of Merlin's "I love you too Merlin." By the time he replies Merlin has already fallen asleep. He smiles to himself, placing a kiss on Merlin's head. He traces the pattern of the Serket sting he had seen. Not wanting Merlin to have to go through something like that again. But knowing Merlin, he knows that that's impossible, so he just hopes that Merlin won't go through it again alone. 

Gwaine isn't a religious man. He doesn't believe in God and he doesn't know nearly enough of the Old Religion to believe in the Triple Goddess. But as he holds Merlin closer, he prays to whatever Deities that exist, any that Merlin may believe in, that he can be there for Merlin in the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't a scar reveal fic but I didn't want to ignore that they would exist. 
> 
> I'm really proud of the last few lines, I had to rewrite them a few times, but I finally got them so I was happy with them


	9. Surveyed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin goes about his day, completing the sorcerers tasks. But something feels off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was really difficult for me to start for some reason? But that might have been because I tried to start it when I   
> was about 5 minutes from passing out due to lack of sleep. I guess we'll never know

When Merlin wakes up, Gwaine is still asleep, his hand resting on his back. He doesn't move for a few seconds, wanting nothing more than to go back to sleep. But unfortunately, Prince Prat is waiting to be woken up. Untangling himself from Gwaine's hold proves to be a difficult feat, the man not wanting to let go even in his sleep. Giving up for a second he drops back down with a sigh. He let's himself wake up a little more before pushing against Gwaine's chest. It gives Merlin enough room to move and he manages to sneak out of Gwaine's hold. 

Once he's up and dressed he starts waking Gwaine. "Gwaine, you need to wake up." He doesn't respond, pulling the blanker closer around him. Merlin rolls his eyes at the man, before pulling the blanket off of him.

That gets his attention and he sits up to stare at Merlin. "Merls, give me the blanket." 

Merlin just laughs at him and shakes his head. "Firstly, it's my blanket. Secondly, I need to go to work. Thirdly, so do you. Didn't Arthur put you on morning watch?" He drops the blanket on the bottom of the bed. 

Pulling on a shirt, Gwaine turns slightly to look at Merlin. "How did you know that? You were running around after the fake all of yesterday." 

Merlin nods his head, opening the door to the main chambers. "I was. But I was running around a castle that's full of servants. Servants that were also moving all over the castle all day." He turns to face Gwaine with a smirk. But he just groans tiredly. Not wanting to go on watch. "And with that, I'll see you later. I need to go wake Arthur." He shouts a goodbye to the now awake Gaius as he heads out the door.

Gwaine watches as the man shakes his head fondly before he looks to the Knight. "Didn't Merlin just say you're on watch this morning?" Letting out a huff of laughter, Gwaine heads for the door as well. Heading towards his room to get into his armour. 

He doesn't spend much time in the Royal's chambers before he heads to wake 'Emrys'. As he expected as soon as he got to his room, not only had he already eaten, and already has a list of tasks waiting for him to complete. Merlin isn't even sure how he came up with all these tasks, he's a _visitor_ in Camelot. Yet he has Merlin running around the castle from the moment he arrives at his chambers in the morning. Once Merlin has been told of the days tasks, the door is closed, more like slammed, in his face and he is forced into a day of lugging things around and doing menial tasks. 

Like every day so far, his first job is to groom and clean the man's horse. At this point the horse is more well looked after than Arthur's own mare. A fact which the horse is no doubt begrudging. Grooming takes less than an hour, and Merlin has to set about his other tasks. Which means it's time for him to go find out which items of clothing he has   
to fix today. On his way back to the fakes chambers. 

Without a word, 'Emrys' places a pile of ripped and torn clothing into his arms and slams the door on him again. He glares at the pile for a few seconds, before accepting it and leaving to go fix them. He doesn't get far before he gets the feeling that someone is watching him. He turns quickly, expecting maybe to see Arthur stood behind him. But there's no one there. He reaches out with his magic and can still feel someone watching him. He looks around once more before shrugging and getting on with his tasks. 

When the feeling doesn't go away as he walks through the castle, he gets suspicious. He looks around one more time before entering the room. A few other servants are in there as well. Some are taking a short break from running around the castle while others, like Merlin, are repairing clothes. They all look up at him when he enters, and shoot him a pitying look. The servants of Camelot are like a family, so they've all noticed the visitor taking Merlin from his usual Master, the King of Camelot, to send him on errands all day. 

It doesn't take him long to fix the clothes, one good thing about serving a Knight he figures, their clothes always need to be fixed. He stands up when he's finished, gathers the pile in his arms and makes his way back to 'Emrys'. 

The rest of the day follows a similar pattern, with Merlin being given useless tasks, usually one that he needs to be on the other side of the castle to complete. 

When the sorcerer finally tells him that he's turning in for the night Merlin, once again, feels ready to drop. It's not that the tasks are difficult to complete, he is a visitor it would be hard for him to find such tasks, but it's that Merlin has to spend all day running around the castle. Which is stupidly large and difficult to cross quickly. 'I should be used to this. It's not like I haven't spent the past 6 years running around after Arthur.' But his adrenaline is always through the roof at those times. Now he's just being made fun of. 'Which I should also be used to really.' Gaius is talking to Mordred when he gets to his chambers. "Is everything okay?" 

Mordred looks over to him quickly. "I think so, I've just had a weird feeling all day, I was hoping it was just lack of sleep or something similar." 

Merlin walks over to him, his fatigue quickly forgotten. "You mean like someone was following you?" Mordred nods. "I've been feeling like that all day. I thought I was just being paranoid what with him being here." He looks to the door, staring at it for a second, as if waiting for someone to walk through it. "I'm going to check on Lancelot and Gwaine. If it was just me I'd say it's paranoia. But I want to be careful. After all Arthur's choosing his Court Sorcerer tomorrow, it wouldn't be great if something happened to his Knights before then." 

Mordred takes a step towards him. "I'll check on Lancelot, you check on Gwaine. If he says anything I'll let you know." With that, Mordred heads out of the Physicians chambers. 

Merlin turns to Gaius before following after him. "I really hope it's nothing." Gaius nods in agreement, a grim smile on his face as Merlin runs out.

Mordred connects with him once he's outside Gwaine's room. 

_'Lancelot didn't feel anything. Did Gwaine?'_   
_'I just got to his room I'll check now.'_

He pushes the door open, Gwaine is half asleep when he steps in, but he perks up quickly after seeing Merlin. "Okay, weird question. But did you feel like you were being followed today?" Gwaine looks to him in concern but shakes his head. "Don't worry about it, I'm probably just tired." He waves goodnight to Gwaine before leaving the room. 

_'No, he didn't feel anything.'_  
 _'Strange. Maybe it's because of our magic?'_  
 _'Yeah, or maybe we're the only ones being watched.'_

Mordred doesn't respond to that, so Merlin simply heads back to Gaius's chambers. He and Gaius eat in a worried silence before Merlin heads up to his room. His dreams are empty, but his sleep is restless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reveal should be the next chapter if my brain doesn't get carried away like with this one (I didn't plan for this one to happen)


	10. The Reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin finally puts the fake in his place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merlin goes *off* in this chapter I'm ngl but it was so much fun to write because I feel like Merlin can be a bit of a pushover when it comes to being Emrys (I'm sorry I still love you my son)

Gaius has to wake Merlin up in the morning. When he opens the door, he sees Merlin sat on his bed staring at the wall. "Merlin?" The Warlock snaps to attention and looks from the wall to Gaius. It takes him a second, but he soon looks to the window and curses under his breath. Gaius just chuckles as Merlin jumps up from his bed. "At least you're excused from serving the visitor today. Seen as you're needed at the meeting." Merlin throws his jacket on and runs past Gaius with a hurried goodbye. The Physician just shakes his head fondly before turning to make himself some breakfast. 

Arthur is awake when Merlin arrives at his chambers. Gwen and Elizabeth are stood behind the screen as Gwen dresses, but he can hear them laugh lightly when he enters. "Sorry Arthur. I swear I was awake but I was thinking and didn't realise what time it was." Arthur just sighs and stands up from his desk. 

He stops in front of Merlin with a serious face. One that Merlin recognises as the one he wears when he needs advice. "Merlin. I believe Emrys intends to put himself forwards for the position of Court Sorcerer. Do you think I should give him the position?" He leans against his desk as he waits for Merlin to answer. 

Gwen, now dressed, steps out from behind her screen when Merlin hesitates to answer. "I think...." He tries to think of an answer that would give him time to out the fake. "I think he'd appreciate it. But I don't think you should give it to him immediately. Go through with the meeting and then decide." When he sees Arthur nod in acceptance he lets out a silent sigh of relief. 

"Speaking of. It's time for the meeting. Gwen? Are you ready to go?" She nods slightly, before dismissing Elizabeth. Her handmaiden bows politely to the Royals and smiles goodbye to Merlin before leaving the room. Arthur and Gwen leave the room first, Merlin takes a deep breath before following after him. Preparing himself to tell Arthur the truth about his visitor. 

The three of them stand behind their seats at the table, waiting for the others to arrive. Gaius is the first, he takes the seat on Gwen's side. The Knights follow shortly afterwards. With Gwaine heading towards the seat next to Merlin before anyone else could. Lancelot and Mordred take the seats next to Gwaine. Leon stands next to Gaius, with Elyan and Percival taking the last two. With everyone stood at a seat, they all sit down, waiting for Arthur to start the discussion. 

Before he can however, a guard opens the door. "Excuse me, Your Majesty." Arthur nods his head allowing him to talk. "Lord Emrys, wishes to put his name forwards for Court Sorcerer." Arthur looks over to Merlin, before nodding. The guard turns from the door. "You may enter." 

The Sorcerer enters, wearing his cape and trying to look every bit the great Warlock he isn't. "Your Majesty. It is my understanding that you are meeting today to discuss the soon to be position of Court Sorcerer." Arthur nods. "I would like to formally put my name forwards. And to explain to you why I think I'm the right Sorcerer for the job." 

"Warlock." Merlin mutters darkly under his breath. Gwaine pats his knee sympathetically. 

Arthur watches him for a few seconds before nodding. "Go ahead." 

'Emrys' bows to Arthur, sends a look towards Merlin while he's in the bow, before standing up with a smile. "I feel like the best way to explain it, would be to share my titles with you." Merlin stares at him, wondering how many of them he knows. "As you are already aware, my name is Emrys and I am the destined protector of yourself, the Once and Future King." Arthur nods, he did already know this after all. "I am also, the the Last Dragonlord. Tamer of the Great Dragon Kilgharrah, and hatcher of Aithusa the White Dragon." Merlin frowns at the mention of them. Not knowing what else he knows of them. "I am the ex-consort of the Lady of the Lake." Merlin clenches his jaw so tight he's subconsciously surprised his teeth haven't broken. Gwaine notices and grabs his hand trying to keep him calm. It isn't working all too well. But as long as he doesn't mention the names of anyone else he loves he should be fine. Which with his luck, of course means he mentions another one. "I am the current consort of Strength...." Merlin snaps. Truly and utterly snaps. He shoots up from his seat, the chair flying backwards as he does. 

Arthur looks up at him, the beginnings of anger lurking in his eyes. But Merlin isn't paying any attention to the Regent. He's busy glaring holes into the liars head. "Who the hell do you think you are? You know nothing of my Dragons. You know nothing of Freya. And I'm certain you know nothing of 'Strength' because he's sat right in front of you. And _you_ are most certainly not his consort thank you very much." Arthur Gwen and half of the Knights look up at Merlin in shock. Gaius and the other half just smile at him knowingly. 'Emrys' however, is staring at him in anger. 

He turns to face Arthur. "Are you going to let him speak to me like that, My Lord?" 

Merlin yells over him. "I'm still talking to you." 

Arthur places a hand on Merlin's wrist. "Merlin sit down." 

He shakes off Arthur's hand. "Not now Arthur." He glares at the fake again. "You. If you're going to impersonate someone, at least get their titles right. First mistake, I'm a Warlock. Second mistake, you missed about 5 of my titles." The Sorcerer glares openly at him. 

"My how silly of me to forget my own tiles. Since you seem to know so much about me, why don't you tell me them." He smiles at Merlin, a cold glint in his eyes. 

Merlin walks around the table to stand in front of him. "My pleasure. First, I'm a being and Priest of the Old Religion. Second, I'm magic in human form." He holds up a finger for each new thing he says. "Third, I'm immortal. Fourth, I'm the Witch Morgana's doom. And Fifth, I'm High Lord of the Druids." Mordred smiles at Merlin's back when he says that one. Knowing Merlin has never been fond of how highly most Druids hold him. "And last but definitely not least, I'm the Master of life and death." 

The Sorcerer pales ever so slightly, but continues to glare at him. "You are not fit to hold the title of Emrys." 

Merlin stares at the Sorcerer for a few seconds, before starting to laugh. " _That's_ what you're here for? So you accept that Arthur is the Once and Future King, but _I'm_ the problem." 

He nods in clarification. "Arthur has worked to bring magic back to the realm. But _you_ have done nothing except hide in the shadows." 

Every single one of the rooms occupants leans back slightly. They all know it isn't wise to question Merlin. The ones who knew lean back because of that but because they can feel Merlin's anger climbing. "I'm sorry? You think I've done _nothing_?" He nods. Merlin steps closer to him. "I have lost far too much, for you to come in here and accuse me of not living up to my destiny. You have no right to sit in a castle in another Kingdom, for years, only to waltz in here and tell me I am not fit for my name. I have lost my father, my childhood best friend, my first love and countless Druids who sacrificed themselves for me and this destiny. Just for _you_ to try and claim my name. Because that's what it is. I didn't ask to be Emrys. But it isn't something I could have asked for. It isn't a title, it is a birthright. A birthright that belongs to me and me alone." 

The Sorcerer holds his head up. "Prove it." 

Merlin steps back. "Prove it?" 

He nods again, taking a step closer. "If you claim it is a birthright that belongs to you, then prove that you are him." 

Merlin turns to look at Arthur, who is just looking between the two. "Go ahead. You argued this much without my permission." 

Merlin smiles sheepishly. "Sorry Arthur." Arthur just waves his hand, seemingly more amused than angry. He walks closer to Arthur and whispers to him. "Can I bring a Dragon here? She won't hurt anyone she can barely even hunt for herself." Arthur looks up at him, eyebrow raised, before nodding. Merlin smiles before heading for the door. 

The Sorcerer calls out to him. "Where are you going?" 

Merlin stops, halfway to the door and smiles gently. "To fetch a Dragon. Meet me in the Training Grounds in an hour." He walks up to the door, before pausing and looking back towards the table, a smirk forming. "Strength are you coming?" Gwaine laughs loudly before standing up and walking over to him. Merlin looks back over to the fake. "Told you he was sat right in front of you." With that he and Gwaine leave the Main Hall. He shouts over his shoulder as he heads down the hall. "Arthur please tell your guards not to attack us when we come back." He hears Arthur grumble a response causing the two of them to laugh. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started this chapter at 3am so it's being uploaded way earlier than I thought it would be


	11. Beaten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin brings Aithusa to Camelot and fights a mad Sorcerer

The two head towards the castle gate in silence. Well mostly in silence, Gwaine starts keeps looking over to Merlin before snickering slightly. After one more laugh, Merlin turns to the Knight, an eyebrow sneaking into his hairline. "Right, what are you laughing at Gwaine?" 

Gwaine doesn't answer until he stops laughing, but when he looks at Merlin to speak, he starts laughing again. Merlin just stares at him, waiting for him to calm down. "Sorry, Sorry. I just keep remembering his face when you called me over. It was hilarious, he looked mortified." 

Merlin chuckles with him this time, a smirk forming. "Just imagine how mortified he'll look when I walk onto the training grounds followed by Aithusa." It doesn't take long for Gwaine to start laughing again. The Warlock rolls his eyes fondly, before grabbing Gwaine's wrist and dragging him towards the gate. "Come on Gwaine. Let's get moving." Gwaine giggles a few more times before trailing along behind Merlin. 

It doesn't take them long to reach Aithusa's cave, the walk being cut short due to not sneaking out the other side of the castle and walking around it. When he knocks the walls down, Aithusa runs over to him, bumping her nose into his leg. "Hey girl." He pats her head gently. "I'm taking you to Camelot for a short while." She backs up in fear. "No! No   
not like that, never like that Aithusa. But someone's been insulting my name and I need to prove something to them." He pats her again when she ventures back over. "I was hoping that you would help me do that." She nods excitedly before leaving the cave by Merlin's side. 

Before leaving it immediately when she catches sight of Gwaine who had waited outside. "Strength!" She jumps around his feet excitedly before he caves and pats her gently. She purrs contently before turning to Merlin. 

She flaps her wings in a silent question. "You can fly there Aithusa. Just stay within my line of sight okay." The Dragon grins, flaps her wings again and takes off. 

Gwaine smiles at the interaction as he falls into step with Merlin. "I cannot wait to see his face." Merlin chuckles quietly as he links his hand with Gwaine's. 

Gwaine turns to him, a mocking smile on his face. His lover rolls his eyes in mock contempt. "Shut up Gwaine." The Knight holds his hands up in surrender, dragging Merlin's up with it. He rolls his eyes again before looking up into the bright blue sky to look for Aithusa. He can't see her for a few seconds, but soon enough, he sees her scales gleam in the morning sunlight.

Aithusa lands when they get into view of the castle gates. The guards have been told not to interfere, but they look clearly unnerved by the sight of the King's manservant and one of his most trusted Knight's leading a Dragon into the citadel. 

When they get to the training grounds, he sees that a crowd had gathered. Gwaine breaks off from his side to walk towards his fellow Knights, while Merlin walks towards the middle of the training grounds. With Aithusa trailing behinds him, her tail sweeping across the grass. He spares a glance towards where the Knights are standing with Arthur. They're all switching their gazes between the fake, Merlin and Aithusa. While Gwaine just leans against one of the posts with a proud smirk on his face. Lancelot and Mordred get over their shock quicker than the rest and stare at his Dragon in awe. Especially Mordred and he makes a quick note to introduce him to her. 

He finally looks at the fake and feels a guilty sort of glee when his face pales. He stops a few arms lengths in front of the man, Aithusa curling around his feet when he stops. He looks down at her with a smile before nodding in Gwaine's direction. She looks between the two cautiously, like she's worried to leave Merlin alone with the man. He scratches her chin to calm her before giving her a little push. She nods slightly before walking over to Gwaine. She sits in front of his feet when she gets there. He's trying not to order her to do anything at this young of an age so he's glad when he listens to her. 

He turns to the fake once she's sat down. "How do you want to do this then?" Before the sorcerer can answer, Merlin ask him a question. "Actually could you tell me your name first? Because you're not Emrys and I can't keep referring to you as 'the Sorcerer' in my head." When he doesn't answer Merlin speaks again. "If you don't tell me I'll just come up with one." 

The Sorcerer sighs before answering. "My name is Mendax." Merlin nods his head in mock thanks. "As for how I want to do this. I want a display of power. Summoning, element manipulation that sort of thing." 

Merlin takes a step back. "Why don't you go first?" 

Mendax eyes him carefully before nodding. He takes another step back before casting his spell. " _Forbærne yfel_ " A circle of fire engulfed him, flickering steadily. 

Merlin rolls his eyes a little. " _Upastige Draca_." The flames turned into a dragon a fair bit smaller than Aithusa before flying from Mendax towards Merlin. 

Mendax stares at the Dragon still hovering near Merlin. " _Færblæd wawe_." A gust of wind shoots towards the Dragon, blowing it away. 

Merlin frowns at him slightly. He finally moves and holds a hand up to the sky. " _Tídrénas_." The rain concentrates on the two of them, but only Mendax is being touched by it. 

Knowing he won't beat him in a show of power, he hopes he can catch him off guard with an attack. He mutters a spell under his breath, sending a few roots towards Merlin's feet. 

Without uttering a spell, they burn up before touching him. Merlin just stares at him. He mutters the spell again, sending a few more roots towards him. They don't burn this time, instead they get redirected away from him. Getting frustrated he throws a hand out towards him with a yell of " _Ástríce_." Merlin just waves the blast of energy away with one hand, as Nimueh had done to him all those years ago. 

"Are you done?" He asks bluntly. 

Mendax yells in frustration. "I refuse to accept you as Emrys!" He clenches his hands into fists by his side.

Merlin rolls his eyes. "Can I have a turn now? Or are you still throwing a tantrum?" He stares at Mendax, half expecting him to shout something else. When there's no response Merlin retaliates. _"Swefe nu_." His eyes flash gold and Mendax collapses to the floor, passed out. He turns to Arthur once he hits the ground. "He's just knocked out. He'll wake up in a few hours most likely." Arthur just nods and gestures for 2 of the spectating Knight's to take the visitor to the dungeons.

Aithusa runs over to him once Mendax is being carried off the field. Nudging his leg. "Warned!" 

Merlin kneels down to stroke her muzzle with a smile. "I know. Thank you for trying to warn me Aithusa." She nuzzles closer to his hand under the praise. When he stands up, the Knights are stood around him. 

Gwaine quickly wraps an arm around Merlin's waist and spins him around once with a loud laugh. "So you really are Emrys?" 

Merlin nods with a slight laugh. "When did you figure it out?" The Knight's laugh while Arthur walks over to them, having gotten the spectators to leave the field. 

When he stops in front of them, he looks straight to Merlin. "What do you want us to do with him?" 

Merlin looks up at him. "I don't know. It's not like anything like this has happened before." 

Arthur nods in agreement before talking. "True. This is definitely an awkward situation, but you're involved so what can we expect." The group laugh with each other for a few seconds. 

Lancelot is the one to speak up. "Well, he tried to attack Merlin during something which was, by both sides, agreed to be non-violent." 

Arthur nods with a slight hum. Before he can comment, Gaius and Gwen walk over to the two. Gwen walks around to her husband, while Gaius stands beside Merlin. "You're right Lancelot. But I'm not sure what I'd charge him with." 

Gwaine reaches through the circle of Knights to whack the King on the arm slightly. "Murder you idiot. Or at least attempted." Arthur nods his head and starts walking towards the castle. 

"Oh! Arthur!" He turns around to face Merlin. "Can Aithusa stay a few more hours? She won't cause any trouble." 

Arthur rolls his eyes fondly while nodding his head. "Fine. But she better not cause any trouble." Merlin beams brightly before turning to Aithusa to stroke her scales. Sighing slightly, Arthur turns back to the castle. Gwen follows after her husband, while Gaius heads towards his chambers. 'Too much excitement for an old man' he claims as he walks away. 

Merlin spends an hour introducing Aithusa to the Knight's. Leon is a little wary of her, remembering what had happened with Kilgharrah. He told him the truth and promised that Aithusa wouldn't hurt anyone. He looks angry at Merlin for a few minutes before calming down. After all he had needed the Dragon's help and he wasn't going to risk his mothers life after swearing on it to get the help he needed. So after a few minutes of skirting away, he rests his hand on the small Dragon's muzzle, smiling slightly. Mordred seemed to have the opposite reaction, he is ecstatic with the idea of meeting a Dragon, being such an ancient creature. Elyan and Percival take to her fairly quickly, but with the resignation you would expect from anyone upon seeing a fire breathing Dragon. 

A few hours later, Merlin is sat in Gaius's chambers with only Aithusa for company, Arthur had called the Knight's, Gaius and Gwen to the Round Table. He was hurt for a few seconds that he wasn't called, but soon realised that they would be talking about what came to light today and that he's probably asked Gaius to share with him about his accomplishments as he can. Which doesn't make much sense as to why Merlin isn't there, but maybe he felt bad about making him serve his own imposter and is allowing Merlin to rest. After all, Merlin has little doubt that Gaius, Lancelot and Mordred told Arthur how Mendax had treated him. 

A knock on the door startles Merlin out of his thoughts. He nudges Aithusa's head off his lap and goes to open the door. Asla is stood behind it. "I wish to apologise to you." Merlin opens the door further allowing him inside, slightly confused. "I did not know he was a fake. And because of my ignorance he was allowed to parade as you while you actually did your duty. Your King has allowed me to go home as I didn't know, but I wished to apologise to you first." 

Merlin shakes his head quickly. "It's fine. You weren't to know. I don't blame you at all." Asla shakes his head, Merlin shakes his in return. "You really haven't done anything to warrant an apology." 

Asla sighs, a small smile on his face. "You are kind Emrys. You could have killed Mendax earlier, but you simply put him to sleep." 

Merlin shrugged slightly. "I didn't see a point or need to kill him. And call me Merlin, please." 

Asla smiles and walks towards the door. "I should go, I don't wish to push my luck staying here any longer." 

Merlin opens the door for him. "I'll ensure that relations between the Kingdoms stay healthy and calm. Have a safe trip Asla." Asla bows slightly before turning and walking down the corridor. He turns to Aithusa, who is staring up at him from where she's curled up in front of the fire place. "That was weird wasn't it girl?" Aithusa blinks up at him. He sits down on the floor leaning on the bench. She places her head back onto his lap and falls asleep after he strokes her head a few times. With nothing else to do while he waits for Gaius to come back, he rests his head on her stomach and lets himself fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kind of forgot to put Asla into the other chapters so he's basically just been being nice and not bothering Merlin during the stay
> 
> There's either one or two chapters left. Either way this story is nearly over


	12. Mendax's backstory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mendax tells Merlin why he attacked him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also just pretend that the term attempted murder was a thing back then. Cause I'm not sure but I can't think of another term  
> to use

Gaius leads the Knights and Gwen towards his chambers once the meeting is over. The meeting had been a long one, with Arthur asking for Gaius to tell him what he knew about Merlin's achievements before confronting Merlin about them. It was multiple hours in when Gaius told them about him releasing Kilgharrah. Most of the Knight's sit in silence for a few seconds, while Arthur raged inside his head. He had never forgotten the attack on Camelot, the casualties suffered. The Knight's he had lost. Leon, while he hasn't forgotten either, had already forgiven Merlin for releasing the Dragon after having been told that he swore his mother's life so that he could help Arthur. Gaius however didn't know that detail so Arthur didn't understand why he did it. When Gaius couldn't explain to the King _why_ Merlin had released the Great Dragon, Leon took it upon himself to tell him. 

They allow the King to sit in silence for a few minutes. Gwen places a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Arthur, Merlin is your best friend. You know how much he loves his mother. And from what Leon and Gaius have said, he didn't want to release him. But he did it because he needed to help you." He stays silent for a few more seconds before sighing. 

"You're right Guinevere." She smiles softly at him as he turns to Gaius. "Where's Merlin?" 

Gaius thinks for a second. "He's probably still in my chambers. Aithusa is probably a little unsure about being here. So he'd want to keep her calm." 

Arthur stares at him. "Unsure, why? I thought she was only a baby." 

Gaius nods but his stare tells Arthur he thinks it's a stupid question. "She's still a Dragon, Sire. She knows the Great Dragon and is aware of how Uther kept Kilgharrah under the Castle for years after the Purge." 

Arthur frowns at the information. He knows that despite his own efforts to rectify his father's actions, that many magical people are still unsure of him. Whether he's tricking them into coming out to kill them. But hearing that it extends to a Dragon who's only a year or so old. He wonders whether Merlin ever feared him or not. He hopes not. "I want to talk to Merlin about what he wants to do with Mendax." Gaius nods as Arthur stands up. Gwen and the Knight's follow them out of the room quickly. 

When they get to the Physicians chambers, Merlin and Aithusa are still asleep on the floor, the fire still healthy. Gaius smiles down at his Ward as the Knight's enter behind him. Gwen coos at the sight before her. Merlin hadn't moved much in his sleep, but Aithusa has curled around him, her head resting on Merlin's back. Gwaine chuckles at the sight before stepping forwards. The Dragon's head snaps up towards the Knight when he steps closer. She looks like she wants to walk up to him, but doesn't want to wake Merlin. Gwaine shakes Merlin's shoulder a few times. He wakes after 3 shakes and strokes Aithusa's muzzle as he sits up. "Meeting over then?" He looks past Gwaine to see the others in the room. Arthur nods as Merlin stands up. "What did you want me for?" 

Arthur raises an eyebrow at him teasingly. "You don't know?" 

Merlin rolls his eyes at the man. "I'm not a Seer. Morgana has that power, thankfully I don't. Not without a crystal anyway." Aithusa bumps into Merlin's leg as she stands up. "I can guess though. Is it to do with Mendax?" 

Arthur nods. "I wanted to know what you wanted me to do with him." 

Merlin strokes Aithusa's muzzle as she comes to stand between him and Gwaine. "I assume you plan to charge him with attempted murder. And I know what the punishment for that is. But you can't. The law is to be lifted _tomorrow_. You cannot start an age of peace between Camelot and Sorcerers on the blood of one. Say instead, he merely attacked me, banish him and allow him to live." 

Arthur stares at Merlin, like he wants to protest. But Merlin doesn't let him. "You know I'm right Arthur. If you kill a Sorcerer today, the new laws won't hold. As much as you don't like this being spoken about, Uther tricked people into coming to Camelot, saying he wanted their help only to have them slaughtered. They'll think you're doing the same." Arthur frowned at this information. Sensing, that Arthur isn't giving in yet he speaks again. "My father, the other Dragons and all the other Dragon Lords were such people." 

Arthur falters at that, his mouth dropping open. "What did he do?" 

Merlin hesitates for a few seconds before answering. He's lied to Arthur enough. "Balinor trusted Uther. He said he wished to make peace with the Dragons. Tricked him into calling the Dragon's and other Dragon Lord's to Camelot. Before he slaughtered them all. Leaving only Kilgharrah alive, who he kept underneath the castle as a trophy. Gaius helped Balinor escape the castle. But Uther wouldn't let him go. He had settled in Ealdor with my mother. But Uther ignored the border and sent soldiers looking for him." He looks down at Aithusa who was nudging his leg softly in comfort. "Uther is the reason I grew up a bastard, the reason my mum had to raise me alone in a town that hated me, and he's the reason why Balinor lived in a cave away from humans for 20 years." 

Arthur nods slowly, finally accepting defeat. "You're right. And for whatever it's worth Merlin. I'm sorry." 

Merlin shakes his head quickly, taking a step forwards. "Arthur I have never, would never and will never blame you for your father's mistakes. I was wondering though, can I speak with Mendax? On my own?" 

Everyone's eyes widen at the question. "You want to talk to the guy who wanted to kill you?" 

Merlin just nods. "I want to know why. I know he told me it was because he thinks I've done nothing. But I want to know whether he was lying or not." Arthur thinks for a few seconds before nodding. "Thank you Arthur." He turns and looks to Aithusa. "You stay here with Gaius and Gwaine, okay?" She nods and wraps herself around Gwaine. Trying her best to not take up too much room. With that Merlin leaves. But a second later he appears in the doorway again. "Oh, can I have permission to release him?" Arthur just sighs but nods his head. With another smile, Merlin is gone again. 

When he gets to the dungeon, he asks a guard to take him to the cell. He steps inside, and leans against the wall opposite Mendax, who just stares at him. "Are you here to announce my death?" 

Merlin just shakes his head. "No, I'm here to announce your freedom. I got Arthur not to kill you. Because even if you don't accept me as Emrys, I don't want anymore of my people, our people to die. He's banishing you instead." Mendax just stares at him. "So will you tell me why you don't accept me as Emrys. Or why you tried to kill me?" 

Mendax stares at him for a few seconds before slumping against the wall. "I had a sister. She lived in a Druid camp outside of Synlas. Unlike me who lived in the castle. As a result, she learnt of their legends. Of you. One of the druids had met you, and that information got to Morgana. She stormed the camp, my sister didn't have very strong magic. As a result, she was the only one who didn't escape. Morgana kidnapped her and tortured her for information on you." Merlin slides down the wall to sit opposite him. "She didn't know who you were, but she learnt that you lived in Camelot by Arthur's side. She was strong and didn't tell her anything, but she died from her injuries." Merlin wants more than anything to apologise for her death. But he knows Mendax wouldn't want an apology from him. "I came to Camelot to find out who she had died for. And I found you hiding behind Arthur." 

Merlin waits a few seconds of silence before talking. "I know you don't want to hear this, but I'm sorry for your sister's death. I really am. But I haven't been hiding behind Arthur. I've been by his side for years keeping him alive so he can fulfil his destiny. And trying to open his mind towards magic. Don't get me wrong there have been times where I made the wrong choice. But since I've been here I've tried my hardest to get him to repeal the ban. So that our people can live without fear again." 

Mendax stares at him for a few seconds. When the silence stretches on and he doesn't say anything, Merlin moves forwards towards his cuffs. He waves his hand unlocking them. "You're really just going to let me go?" 

Merlin nods and stands up, waving the door open as well. "I won't have you killed the day before the laws are repealed. Nor will I have you killed for blaming me for your sisters death." One of the guards enters the cell asking him what he's doing. "The King gave me permission to release him." The guard nods before leaving so Merlin turns back to Mendax. "I'll walk you to your horse so that no one stops you." 

Once Mendax is on his horse at the gates, he looks down at Merlin. "I want to apologise. My sister would have been proud to die protecting your secret." 

Merlin smiles at him sadly. "I hope she's resting peacefully." As Mendax kicks his horse into gear, Merlin calls out to him. "I don't know where you're going, but head first to the Druid encampment outside the city. They should give you any supplies they can spare." Mendax nods once before riding out of the gate. 


	13. Court Warlock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin becomes Camelot's Court Warlock

When Merlin gets back to Gaius's chambers, the Knights have left. Except for Gwaine, who from the looks of it is trying to get Arthur to pet Aithusa. Gwen seems to have already given in as the Dragon is calmly resting her head on her legs. Gwen looks up from where she's sat when Aithusa runs towards the door to greet Merlin. "Did you kick the others out? Or did they get bored?" Gwaine laughs from where he's sat opposite Arthur. Gaius fights a smile as he turns back to his shelves. 

Arthur shakes his head fondly. "No. I did have a question to ask you though." Merlin heads over to the table and sits beside Gwaine. "How do you feel about becoming my Court Warlock. Gwaine convinced me to change the title name and everything." 

Merlin smiles brightly but then hunches in himself slightly. "Are you sure you want me? I know you've seen my power and heard everything I've done. But almost all of it was instinctual. I did it a lot of it by accident at the start. I do a lot of it by accident now. I have hardly any actual training. You'll probably want someone who knows what they're doing." Gaius smiles sadly at his Ward.

Arthur stares at Merlin for a few seconds. "Merlin, I trust you. And I need someone I trust. If you're worried about not being trained, the law is being lifted tomorrow so you'll have plenty of time to learn." Arthur waits for Merlin to answer.

After a few seconds Gwaine takes Merlin's hand, squeezing it slightly. "Are you absolutely sure?" Arthur nods. Merlin smiles at him. "Then I suppose I'll do it. But seriously though, thank you." Gwen pats his hand softly as she leaves the room. Arthur following after her. "Wait! What's going to happen? Because I assume I can't continue to be your manservant. I also don't think you're going to let me stay in Gaius's chambers." 

The two royals enter the room again. Gwen waits by the door while Arthur stops to stand in front of Merlin. "I'll have to find another manservant that _hopefully_ isn't George. And you'll have your own room from tomorrow. Once the new law is announced, I'll announce your position as well." Merlin nods in understanding and allows them to return to their own rooms. 

Gwen turns once she's out of the room. "You don't need to wake Arthur in the morning. Just make sure you're on the balcony when Arthur makes the announcement." She turns to Gwaine. "You know what to do right?" Gwaine nods immediately. Gwen nods in response before following after her husband.

When Merlin turns to ask Gwaine what she was talking about he just grins at him. "Sorry, can't tell ya Merls. It's a surprise." He kisses Merlin on the forehead before leaving the room. 

Merlin turns to Gaius once he's gone. Gaius shakes his head. "I'm sworn to secrecy too." Merlin sighs over dramatically. Gaius chuckles at him for a few seconds. "Get some sleep Merlin." The Warlock sighs again, slightly less dramatically this time before heading up to his room. He falls asleep soon after his head hits the pillow. 

When he wakes up in the morning it's still dark. 'So not morning then.' He stands from his bed and looks out of his window. Admiring the view of the night sky. He hopes whatever room Arthur moves him to has a similar view. He lights the candle on his desk with a glance. Sparing a second to look at the flickers of light it casts over the room. He spends a few more minutes staring out of his window before he hears noise coming from the main room. Fearing someone had gotten hurt he steps away from the window and into the main chambers. He waves the candle out on his way through. What he's met with is not what he was expecting. All of the Knights are crowding through the door into Gaius's chambers. He lights the fireplace and raises his eyebrow at them when they look up at him. "What are you guys doing here?" They stand up straight as Merlin walks further into the room. 

Gwaine pushes through the group to stand at the front. "We were given orders from the Queen." Merlin raises his eyebrow again. "We still can't tell you. You'll have to follow us instead." Shaking his head fondly, Merlin steps backwards into his room for his jacket before following the group out. 

They walk away from Gaius's chambers in the direction of the Knights chambers. "We've got a quick pit stop to make." Elyan tells him. Merlin just nods his head and continues to follow them. They enter one of their rooms, Merlin faintly thinks that it's Percival's. They don't spend more than a few seconds in the room, it was all Percival needed to pick up whatever was on his bed and hand it to Gwaine. Gwaine has a bigger smile on his face as they continue their walk through the castle.

A few corridors lately, and they come to another stop. Leon opens the room and ushers the Knights inside. Merlin hesitates for a second before Mordred waves him in. "Welcome to your new room Merlin." Merlin goes to create a light but the Knight's stop him. His eyes sweep over the dark room anyway and he smiles when he sees the big window looking out over the citadel. The only source of light in the room, but it's still too dark for it to be helpful. 

Merlin looks up towards the Knights with a bright smile. "Why did Gwen tell you to bring me here now? It's early enough for me to be waking Arthur. Surely it isn't that important today?" The Knights chuckle at him. 

Gwaine steps forwards and pushes him towards the bed. "Ah but you see Merls. We're acting under order of the Queen. She told us to get you ready for today." Merlin raises an eyebrow at him. "So as a result, we were given tasks to complete for this morning." 

Merlin looks back at Gwaine. "And what were these tasks may I ask?" 

Gwaine grins at him. "Where did you think the Knights went yesterday? Since you told the Royals about your magic, Gwen has been sure that one way or another, Princess would give you a higher status. Part of her wanted it to be Court Sorcerer but with Mendax posing as you, well...." Merlin nods his head at him. "This room was going to become the Court Sorcerers anyway, so that didn't need to be fixed. But when you confronted him in front of the Round Table the other day, she gave them tasks to see to while we went to fetch Aithusa." The Knights nod in confirmation. 

"Okay. Still haven't told me what they are." The Knights laugh at him for a few seconds.

"Merlin, light the fireplace." Merlin narrows his eyes at where he knows Gwaine is, wondering if he's about to find out why they wouldn't let him light any candles when they entered. He squints slightly to see it, before spotting it on the other side of the room. The room lights up quickly, and Merlin can finally look around the room. He looks away from the fireplace, to the other side of the room, to see that what would have been the antechamber has been removed to create more space, which has been filled with a desk. On top and in a pile beside it are old books, that Merlin faintly recognises as being from the hidden part of the library from his misadventure with the goblin. He decides against walking over to look at them now, looking instead to the bed the Knight's are stood around. 

His eyes widen when he looks at it. The bed is one of the one's you'd find in the Knight's chambers so that isn't what surprises him. What _does_ surprise him, is what's _on_ the bed. On the bed is a cloak like the ones the Knight's wear. But it's in a deep blue and instead of gold, the Dragon is silver. Merlin reaches out to pick it up. Underneath it, is a red tunic in the same style as the one he's wearing, but in a much finer fabric. They all smile at him when Merlin looks back up at them. "What is all of this?" 

Leon answers. "Presents from the King and Queen for their new Court Warlock." 

Merlin raises an eyebrow jokingly. "Arthur was in on this as well?" When they nod in confirmation Merlin chuckles slightly. 

Gwaine takes the cloak from Merlin's hands and turns to the other Knights. "Right, they should be up by now, so you guys go tell Gwen that we've completed our tasks." When they chuckle at his antics and head for the door he calls out again. "Oh and one or some of you go get his daughter." Chuckling at his words, Lancelot splits off from the group. Mordred follows him quickly. 

Leon closes the door behind them all. "I know Gwen allowed you this. But please make sure he is actually ready on time." 

Gwaine places a hand over his heart. "This is a huge day for Merlin. I swear on my life that I won't make him late." Leon nods, seemingly convinced that Gwaine is being sincere. 

Merlin stares at him for a few seconds. "I'm not Arthur I can get dressed myself you know." Gwaine chuckles before hugging him. 

"I know." Gwaine lets him go and chucks the new tunic at him. "Time to get ready." Merlin nods before changing his shirt. 

He looks down at the neckerchief lying on the bed, before rubbing the back of his neck where the scar from the Femorrah lies. "Can I keep my neckerchief?" 

Gwaine shakes his head, and Merlin drops his hand from his neck. "But, you can wear this one." He holds out a blue silk neckerchief. "I left it in Percy's room last night by accident when I was showing it to him. It's why we had to make a short stop at his room on the way here." Merlin takes it from him slowly. Relishing in the soft fabric under his fingers. So used to the rough fabric of his usual ones. He turns it over to see the same Dragon from his cloak stitched on to one of the corners. 

Almost as soon as it's tied, the door opens. Aithusa runs inside followed by Lancelot and Mordred. Merlin smiles at her as she runs towards them. A crown of silver ivy sits on her head. He smiles as she bumps into his legs. Gwaine ties the cloak around Merlin's shoulders, which Merlin immediately tries to protest. But of course it doesn't last long when they tell him it was another of Gwen's orders. 

Arthur is on the balcony looking over the square when Merlin gets there. The three Knights line up beside the others, while Aithusa follows him outside and sits behind him, her tail wrapping around his ankles. Arthur and Gwen turn to smile at him as the last few citizens fill up the square. 

Merlin finds himself unable to pay too much attention to what Arthur is telling his people. Too busy trying not to cry. He doesn't think Arthur could blame him for it this time though. After all this is what he's been dreaming of since he was old enough to know he could be killed for his magic. What he's been hoping and working for since he arrived in Camelot. The day that his people would no longer be hunted for being born. He snaps halfway back in to attention when he hears Arthur mention his name. He stays where he is for a second, unsure, until Arthur waves him forwards. So he steps over Aithusa's tail and stands beside the King. Still not properly there, but paying enough attention to not make a fool of himself. He steps back away when Arthur moves on to announce the festivities that will take place over the next week in celebration. He faintly hears Arthur telling his people that it's not just a celebration of the new laws, but a way to remember the people that were killed since and during the purge. 

When he follows the regents back inside the castle he feels like he could faint. Arthur drops a hand onto his shoulder. "This is probably a lot for you to take in all at once. Which is completely understandable." 

Merlin laughs slightly, finally back in the real world. "You could say that. I wanted to cry out there listening to you announce the laws. I was having a hard time actually listening to what was being said because of it. I feel like I could sleep for a week." 

Arthur smiles at him, dropping his hand from Merlin's shoulder to take Gwen's hand. "I understand. But while I can't let you sleep for a whole week. I _can_ give you a few hours to sleep. Hopefully when you wake up everything will be easier to handle." 

Merlin sighs thankfully. "Thank you Arthur. This whole thing means so much to me. To every magic user really." 

Arthur just nods and looks up to Gwaine. "Gwaine make sure he does actually take a few hours to sleep okay?" Gwaine salutes mockingly before leading Merlin towards his new room. Aithusa trailing after them. 

Merlin sits on his bed for a few minutes, still shell shocked about the mornings events. "Merls, you should take a nap. This is a big thing for you. Even though you knew about it and helped him write some of the laws you're probably in shock." Merlin nods numbly. Gwaine pecks him on the cheek before removing his cloak. "Come on. The sleep will do you some good. It'll calm you down and get your brain working again." Merlin nods again, firmer this time, before grabbing onto Gwaine's shirt. 

He looks up at him, a hint of fear in his eyes. "Stay? I'm worried that when I fall asleep my dreams will tell me none of this is real." Gwaine smiles at the Warlock sadly. 

Sitting down next to him he grabs his hand. "Of course I will Merlin. Whatever you need." Merlin smiles before laying down on the bed. Gwaine smiles at him before laying down with him. 

"Thank you." He curls into Gwaine's chest and it doesn't take long for him to pass out. Gwaine runs his fingers through Merlin's hair for a few seconds. Aithusa curls up at the side of the bed, Gwaine reaches a hand down to stroke her a few times before he falls asleep as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the end seems a little rushed or strained but I was starting to fall asleep while I was writing but I was on a roll and I  
> really wanted to get it finished. Hopefully though it comes off as cute as I wanted


	14. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gwaine has something to ask Merlin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter for this fic, I made this chapter longer because I put Gwen's birth in and didn't really want to take it out once it was written, also everything I put in terms of the rituals in this chapter are completely made up

~~ One year later ~~

It's been a year since the laws on magic were lifted and Merlin was made Court Warlock. Gwaine has been away for a week on a 'mission' from Arthur and it's making Merlin curious. He isn't worried for his safety because one of the first things he did as Court Warlock was enchant the Knight's armour to give them better protection. With the added charm on his friends armour to tell him when they were in imminent danger. He hasn't had much time to worry about were Gwaine isn't in danger though, because with Gwen nearing the end of her pregnancy, Arthur has gotten paranoid that what happened to his mother will happen to Gwen. So Merlin offered a lot of his time towards making sure Gwen is healthy. Aithusa has grown a bit to big in this year to spend too much time in the castle without risk of breaking anything. So Merlin (and Gwen a lot of the time seen as she has not much else to do at this time) venture down to the caves under the castle where Kilgharrah was kept to make it less like a dungeon. Aithusa is usually with them when they do this, sleeping unhealthily on the platform in the middle of the cave. 

Merlin is sat in his chambers practising healing magic (on himself which plenty of people have already told him not to do but he hasn't listened) when Arthur enters. "Please tell me you aren't practising your magic on yourself again." Merlin looks down at the red knife on his desk, the open magic book and the scar on his arm. 

"No." 

Arthur sighs and shakes his head. "I just came to tell you that Gwaine's nearly back. Wrap your arm up before going to see him. Neither him nor the person he's with will want to see the scar you gave yourself." Merlin nods and picks up a strip of bandage to wrap it around his arm. With a flash of gold and some murmured words the blood stops, preventing the bandage from getting any redder. "You healed it?" 

Merlin shakes his head with a sigh. "Not completely. I stopped the bleeding. I'll need to stitch it up. I am getting closer to being able to heal it though!" Arthur shakes his head with a fond smile before leading Merlin towards the courtyard. 

When they get there Gwaine is riding through the gate with another rider in tow. Upon closer inspection Merlin recognises it as his mum. He leaves Arthur's side to help her down when they stop in the square. "What are you doing here?" 

Hunith gives him a smile and a hug. "What? I'm not allowed to see my own son every now and then?" Merlin rolls his eyes fondly and hugs her tighter.

"Of course you are. I was just asking." He turns to Gwaine with a raised eyebrow. "Did you have something to do with this?" 

Gwaine just smiles at Merlin. "I knew you were planning a trip home soon, so I figured why not bring her here? Besides winter is nearly here and the castle is bound to be warmer then her home in Ealdor." 

Merlin smiles at him brightly. "Thank you. If you'll excuse me for a few minutes I need to go see Gaius." 

Gwaine raises an eyebrow and steps closer to him. "Were you practising healing magic on yourself again?" He reaches down for the bandaged arm. 

Merlin snatches it away quickly. "Of course I haven't." 

Arthur steps up to him with a slap to the back of the head. "Yes you were, idiot." Merlin glares at Arthur before turning to Hunith.

"Do you want to see Gaius mum?" His mum smiles at him kindly. 

"I'd love to. It's been a while since I saw him last." With that Merlin leads Hunith through the castle towards Gaius's chambers. 

Arthur looks back to Gwaine as a stable hand takes their horses away. "How did it go?" 

Gwaine turns to him with a bright smile on his face. "She said yes. Well actually she said of course but warned me if I hurt him that she'd kill me. I see now where Merlin gets his fire from." Arthur rolls his eyes at Gwaine, but he's happy she said yes. Even though he knew she would, she'd never deny her Merlin happiness.

When Merlin opens the door to Gaius's chambers he's stood at his workbench reading a book. "Hi Gaius." 

With a sigh Gaius closes his book. "Healing magic again?" Merlin laughs slightly as Gaius turns around. "Oh, hello Hunith. How are you?" 

Hunith smiles at Gaius before pushing her son forwards. "I'm well Gaius. We can have a proper catch when my son isn't bleeding anymore." 

Merlin looks back at his mother in disdain. "I'll have you know I managed to stop the bleeding actually. It's all I've managed to do even after a year." He sits at the table as he unwraps the bandage. 

Gaius picks up a needle and thread with a soft sigh. "I've told you before Merlin, healing magic is perhaps one of the most difficult to learn. It will take time. You're doing wonderfully for how little knowledge of healing spells before." 

Merlin sighs slightly, with a small flinch as the needle goes in the first time. "Why is it taking so long? For every other type of magic I've been able to learn it in a matter of days. You're proof of this. How long after coming to Camelot did I gain the power of life and death?" 

"Not even a year. But Merlin I believe that's exactly why it's taking so long. Your magic is so used to being used in life or death situations, to protect either yourself or other people, that it needs time to learn how to heal instead." He pulls the needle through one last time. "For someone with magic like yours, where it's almost it's own living thing of course it will take time to adjust. It would be like expecting Arthur to become a farmer." Merlin laughs at the thought. "Exactly. You just need to be patient." Merlin sighs as Gaius steps away. 

He looks over to the needle which had been placed in a bowl. With a glance it glows hot red to cleanse it. "Thank you Gaius." He runs a finger over the stitches. "And you're right." He stands up from his seat. "I'll let you two catch up." With a shake of his head he walks towards the door. "I'm going to do more research." 

The two smile fondly at the Warlock as he leaves the room. "Stubborn boy. Always has been." Gaius laughs with Hunith for a few seconds. 

But turns to her shortly. "I assume if you're hear then Gwaine has asked you?" 

Hunith nods her head. "He did. Did he ask you too?" Gaius nods as well. "I think he's a good match for my boy." 

Gaius nods again. "I agree, they're both stubborn as mules." Hunith laughs lightly. 

"I did get the impression he wouldn't have left until he got the answer he was looking for." Gaius hums in agreement. "But he seems to truly care for him. When do you think he'll ask Merlin?" 

Gaius shrugs. "I'm not sure. But he'll probably wait until Gwen has had her baby. If only so Arthur doesn't complain." 

Hunith laughs for a few seconds before tilting her head. "Gwen is with child?" Gaius nods but before he can answer Merlin runs back into the room. 

"Gwen's having her baby. I need you to help me get Arthur out of the room." Gaius nods and heads for the door immediately. Hunith places an arm on his shoulder. 

"I can get Arthur to leave." The two nod at her and lead her towards the royal chambers. A few servants had already brought them everything they would need under Merlin's orders. Arthur is still stood frozen by the door. Merlin barely spares him a glance as he runs to his friends side. Hunith hovers by Arthurs side. "Let's give them some space okay? I promise you Gwen will be fine. You know Merlin won't let her die." With a silent nod, Arthur allows himself to be ushered out of the room. 

The pregnancy is a long one. It lasts into the early hours of the night. When the first baby is born, it is handed to Gaius to check over, while Merlin helps Gwen through the second one. The second one comes easier and by midnight the King and Queen have two healthy heirs. Once they're cleaned and handed to Gwen, she starts crying immediately. They had a Elizabeth brought in once the baby's were being cleaned so she could help Gwen clean up. Once she's clean and the sheets have been removed and changed Gwen lies down on the bed. While Merlin feels like he could collapse, he promised to look Gwen over at the end of the birth, so he stands in front of her and takes one of her hands. He lets his magic wash over her. He feels her relax slightly as it washes over her. After a minute of searching he finds nothing wrong with her and retracts his magic. He kneels down in front of her. "Congratulations Gwen. You gave birth to two perfectly healthy children." She lets out a sob of relief while Merlin goes to open the door. "Arthur? You have two heirs and a perfectly healthy but very tired wife." Arthur heaves a sigh of relief and pushes past Merlin, he supposes he can forgive it this once. 

Gaius leaves the room once Arthur enters it, clapping Merlin on the shoulder. "You did well Merlin." 

Merlin laughs for a second. "Really? Cause I was terrified for a minute in there. We weren't expecting another child." 

Gaius nods his head in agreement. "I know. But you handled it well and they were both born without any complications." 

Merlin laughs again. "Does me having a heart attack count as a complication?" Gaius laughs at him but shakes his head. Arthur appears at the door asking Merlin to come back in. 

Gwen is sat on the bed holding the newborns with a bright smile on her face. "We've decided on their names, but we wanted your opinion." 

Merlin nods his head and walks over to Gwen. "What did you decide on." 

Gwen looks up from the babies to him. "For the girl, we wanted to call her Morgan. In honour of the friend we lost in Morgana." Merlin smiles at her. "For the boy we were thinking.... William." Merlin tears up a little bit. "We were also wondering if you would be their Godfather." 

Merlin looks between the two. "Really?" They both nod. "I'd be honoured. And I think that they're brilliant names." He leaves the room after that, to see that Gwaine has joined Gaius and his mum. "They decided on their names. Morgan for the girl." He turns to his mum, with a teary eyed smile. "And William for the boy." Hunith smiles softly at her son. "They also made me the Godfather." Gwaine cheers at that information. "And _that_ reaction is why I refrained from mentioning that you'd be partly in charge of raising them too in that situation." Gwaine just grins at him madly. With a roll of his eyes Merlin turns to his mum. "Have you been given somewhere to sleep by the way?" When she nods in response he finally lets out the yawn he's been holding back. "That's good. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go pass out." The three chuckle at that but let Merlin walk through them. With a smile at the remaining two, Gwaine follows after him.

Gwaine waits a month until asking Merlin the all important question. He waits in Merlin's room while Merlin performs the weekly checkup on the twins, as well as the Queen, under Arthur's orders. 'Not like he wouldn't have done it anyway' Gwaine thinks with a smile. He sits down at the table, trying his hardest not to start eating the food on it. He was waiting to eat with Merlin, but the longer he sits there the tastier and more tempting the food looks. 

Luckily Merlin enters the room before Gwaine could be tempted any more. "What's all of this for?" Gwaine shrugs his shoulders, a smile on his face. "Not buying it. Something's up. Because those." He points to one of the plates. "Are honey cakes which cook only makes on a Tuesday. And cook hates you because of how often you steal her apples. So something has to be up." 

Gwaine smiles at him again. "I forgot how quick minded you are most of the time." Merlin glares at him playfully as he gets closer "Don't worry Merls. Or do, I know what you're like. All I have is a question." Merlin stares at him for a second, his brain freezing slightly. "Will you marry me, Merlin?" 

Merlin smiles brightly before running to Gwaine's side of the table. "Of course I will!" He leans back before pulling Gwaine into a kiss. "Is this why you brought my mum here?" 

Gwaine smiles at him. "Maybe. And that 'mission' Arthur sent me on. Yeah that was just me going to Ealdor so I could ask your mum for permission." Merlin shakes his head at him fondly. "I love you Merls." 

"I love you too Gwaine." 

The two spend a week or so planning the wedding. Because it would be the first union between a Sorcerer and a non Sorcerer. A part of Merlin wanted it to be a union under the ways of the Old Religion. As he's been doing more research into it since becoming a High Priest and even more since becoming Court Sorcerer and could do it freely. It was Gwaine, however who brought the topic up, one night when they're sat with Aithusa in her redecorated cave. "Hey Merlin? Are there any wedding rituals in the Old Religion?" Merlin turns to him in surprise. "What? I know that magic has been the biggest part of your life since you were born pretty much. I also know you've been looking into it lately. So I wanted to know if there was anything specific you wanted to do?" 

Merlin thinks for a few seconds, a soft smile on his face. "I'm not sure about the Old Religion, I might have to look into it a bit more. But there was one that my mum told me about for Dragon Lords." Gwaine turns to him in interest. "Well, in the days where there _were_ Dragon Lords, it was practically a right of passage to hatch your own. So when one got married, they would take a few scales from their Dragon and give them to the one they were going to marry." He strokes Aithusa a few times. "The life of a Dragon and a Dragon Lord are linked, so it was a way to symbolise that they would be entering that bond. And that while nothing could sever the link between a Dragon and it's master. Nor could anything sever the link between the Lord and who they were marrying." 

Gwaine smiles softly at his betrothed. "Do you want to do that?" 

Merlin looked up at him with a small nod. "I want to, because while this reason was less spoken of, it also proved the bond between the Dragon and their Lords partner. Which was also unbreakable. But I also feel like I need to. I'm the last Dragon Lord. There'll never be another unless I find a way around that." 

Gwaine brings Merlin into a light hug. "If it's important to you Merlin, then I'd love to do it. And if in your research you find anything out that you want to include just tell me." He leans out of the hug to place a kiss on his forehead. "I know that the weight of this ordeal weighs on you. We're the first people to be married in front of the court in years in such a circumstance. So I know you probably want to do it the way it's usually done. But if there's anything magical that you want to be a part of it. Just tell me." Merlin squeezes Gwaine tightly and mumbles a thank you into his shoulder. "Don't thank me Merlin. I love you so much alright? So much that even if it means running to the Isle of the Blessed to preform a ritual before coming back here to be married by Arthur I'll do it without a second thought okay?" Merlin laughs slightly in response but nods. 

After their conversation, Merlin spends a day or so hunched over his books. Turns out the Old Religion had plenty of rituals for marriages. None of them were mandatory, but apparently in the days when the Old Religion was at it's most revered, people tried to do as many of them as they could. Only a few of them so far have caught Merlin's eye, but he still hasn't seen any he'd want to incorporate. That was until he found a page about marriages between Priests/ Priestesses and non Sorcerers. That does draw his attention so stops scanning the page to read it properly. 

While these types of unions were rare as it was seen as the Priests and Priestesses jobs to conceive another. These marriages were fine and had some rituals of their own. 3 of them catch Merlin's eye. 

The first is if the partner has magic potential but hasn't done it before. The strongest Priests and Priestesses would be able to draw their magic out and cast their first spell, which would typically, be a spell to make it rain, as not only was rain considered lucky, only the most powerful Sorcerers can make it rain on command.

The second is if the partner has no magic potential. In this case, they would drink a potion that would turn their eyes gold. The effect would stay until the end of the union, when their partner would remove the effects of the potion. 

Neither of those two are great ideas, the first because they've been lucky enough to avoid any harsh rains so far this season. And he doesn't want to be the cause of one. The second is also a no because not only does Merlin not know how to make the potion, he's fairly certain that Gwaine _does_ have magic potential. 

The third one that catches his eye though, would be easy enough to implement. It doesn't matter whether the partner has potential or not. The Sorcerer would keep a spell in place throughout the ceremony so that their eyes glow the whole time. As a symbol of bringing their partner into their magic. Much like with the Dragon scales. He finds he quite likes the idea. It has the same feel as the Dragon Lord ritual. After looking it up a little more, he finds out that there was a specific spell that the Sorcerer would cast. He finds that most would cast something insignificant, so that their eyes would glow, but they could still pay full attention to the union. He picks up his book and leaves to go find Gwaine. Unsurprisingly he's on the training grounds. Running drills with Arthur and the other Knights. With a fond eye roll he leans against one of the posts. "Gwaine!" The Knight in question looks over to him, looks at the book in his arms and smiles. 

He makes his way over to Merlin quickly. "Did you find something?" 

Merlin nods his head and opens the book. "I did. It's similar to the Dragon Lord ritual, well the meaning of it anyway." He turns the book around so Gwaine can see it. He gives him a minute to read it.

When Gwaine looks back up at him, it's with a smile. "Sounds great Merlin." Merlin smiles back at him as he closes the book. He kisses Gwaine on the forehead before heading back towards the castle. When Arthur asks him what he wanted he waves him off slightly. "You'll find out soon. Just let him relish in it for a little bit." Gwaine smiles when he thinks of how happy Merlin was he'd agreed. But why would he ever say no to that? Merlin's eyes are beautiful to stare into whether they're blue or gold. 

2 nights later, Merlin and Gwaine tell them about the things they've added. Arthur looks between the two for a minute before sighing. "Why do you both look so jittery? It's your wedding, I assumed Merlin would want some magic involved anyway after not being allowed to practice it freely most of his life." Merlin smiles brightly at Arthur who just rolls his eyes. "Just please tell me you aren't changing the date as well." When they both shake their heads he sighs in relief. "Then it's fine. Make whatever plans you want as long as you're still in the throne room at the end of the week okay?" They nod again and leave Arthur alone. 

The rest of the week goes quickly. Merlin carefully takes 2 scales from Aithusa, and calls Kilgharrah to ask for 2 of his scales. Kilgharrah isn't going to be around for much longer, but he's helped Merlin with a lot over the years. "Merlin you may be my Lord but you did not hatch me." 

Merlin nods slightly. "I know, but apart from Aithusa you're the last Dragon there is. I'm the last Dragon Lord, so I want both of you to be a part of this. I may have hatched Aithusa, but you're my kin as well Kilgharrah. You don't have to give me them if you don't wish to." 

Kilgharrah shakes his head. "I am honoured you thought of and wish to include me in this young Warlock. I am proud to have been able to watch you complete your destiny before my time was up." He offers Merlin his tail and allows Merlin to take 2 scales. 

Once he has them, Merlin looks back up at Kilgharrah and bows. "Goodbye old friend. I will see you again when your time is up. But for now, enjoy your rest. You earnt it." Kilgharrah bows to Merlin before taking off into the skies. Merlin makes a promise to himself to keep his word to Kilgharrah, he will allow him to rest until his last day. When he will be with him when he goes. 

When the day rolls around, Merlin walks into the throne room and almost passes out at the amount of people there. He pushes himself forwards anyway, because Gwaine is smiling at him from in front of Arthur and all he wants is for this to be over so he can call Gwaine his husband. When he gets in front of him, he hands over the small bag containing the 4 scales. Gwaine takes it from him with a smile and slips it inside his armour so it rests over his heart. Merlin quickly thinks of a spell to cast when Arthur starts talking. He settles on one quickly. With barely a thought, the rope that Arthur is tying around their wrists warms up. Not nearly enough to hurt but enough that it's noticeable. He focuses on it harder for a second to make sure that the only parts warming up are the parts that are around their wrists. Gwaine smiles at him slightly as Arthur talks. 

Once all of the rope is around their wrists, Arthur finishes talking. Gwaine surges towards Merlin to bring him into a kiss the second he can. Merlin smiles into it at the action but kisses back for a few seconds before pulling away with a smile. 

Once everyone empties out of the throne room and it's only the Round Table and Hunith left (as well as the babies), Merlin looks around, his hand still clasped in Gwaine's. It doesn't take long for the Knight's to start teasing Gwaine. Aithusa is chirping in Merlin's head happily, feeling Gwaine become part of their bond. Merlin looks around the room, with a smile. It gets brighter when he catches his mums and Gaius's eyes. Both of them smiling proudly at him. 

Looking around at them now, Merlin realises he wouldn't have it any other way. His life wasn't easy at the start, he's lost and sacrificed a lot to get here. But there's no where else he'd rather be than here with his hand joined with his husbands and Aithusa's voice chirping in his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the end, I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it


End file.
